Beginning at the Beginning
by mereditholiver
Summary: Starts with the miniseries and incorporates a half-sister for Starbuck and love for Lee. How does this group come together during the End of the Worlds?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to BSG or the characters included within. I do own the path this story will take and character of Kenzi Brennan.

PREMISE: I've taken the series and am including actual events and dialogue into my story, but this is MY take on things, particularly with Apollo. Some things may appear out of order, but that's the beauty of this forum. Mistakes are mine and no disrespect is meant to the series and/or characters. Kenzi is Starbuck's half-sister who shares a past with Lee. This is how she ends up with Galactica and how she's integrated into the crew. This was something that came to my head while writing my first story, Apollo and Daphne. This is another take on that tale with a lot more interaction with the crew.

RUMOR HAS IT

"Did you hear the scuttlebutt," Daphne asked her half-sister and best friend, Starbuck.

"How could I not? How do you feel about it," Starbuck asked her sister.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her sister. Kenzi Brennan, or Daphne as she was known aboard Galactica, knew her sister was trying to get her to admit that she wanted nothing more than to see the Commander's son again. Kenzi wasn't going to give her sister that satisfaction.

"It's the retirement of his father. He SHOULD be here," Kenzi said to Kara Thrace.

Kara eyed her sister, knowing full where that Kenzi hadn't told her the whole story. "Well, I'm off to a card game," she said to Kenzi.

"Enjoy yourself. I have something for you before you go," Kenzi said.  
>Kara turned around and faced her sister. Kenzi reached into the pocket of her flight suit and handed her sister a cigar. "Good luck," Kenzi said before turning around and heading back to their bunks.<p>

"Thanks, sis," Starbuck said as she headed to the game.

Kenzi entered the bunk and hung her jacket in her locker. She took off the rest of the suit and was standing in the bunk room in her boy shorts and regulation tanks. She spied her boxing gear on the bottom of the locker and, grabbing her gym pants, took the gear and headed to the flight deck. She needed to work off the frustration she was feeling because he was coming to the ship.

He was Commander Bill Adama's son, Lee 'Apollo' Adama. Kenzi had been dating Lee when they were both on Caprica. They had talked marriage and Kenzi was seriously thinking of giving up flying and starting a family with Lee, traveling to nearest bases to his postings and living an idyllic life. Then she had been involved in a Viper accident. Kenzi had been seriously injured in the accident and required several weeks of rehab after the accident. The accident had also caused her to miscarry.

Lee was mad that she had been flying while pregnant. Kenzi hadn't bothered to change his mind. He'd stuck with her until she got out of rehab and played the dutiful boyfriend until she caught him with another woman. Kenzi didn't think Lee knew she had seen his infidelity. They had spent the weeks since her rehab release just rolling with the motions and Kenzi had enough. She moved out of the apartment they had shared and into one that had been her half-sister's until Kara was sent to Galactica. She'd been renting it out to cadets at flight school, but it needed some maintenance, so they hadn't rented it out that month and Kenzi decided to take it so she would have a place until the lease ran out. When it did, Kenzi transferred to Galactica. Partially to be with Kara, partially to be under the command of Bill Adama. She tried to tell herself it was because he was a legend, but she'd be lying. It was because he was Lee's father and she wanted to see what the man was like since Lee held so much animosity toward him.

Kenzi was Kara's half-sister, sharing the same mother. Kenzi's father had raised her because Kenzi's mother was going to give her up for adoption. She said 'one mistake is enough and I'm saddled with this one for the next eighteen years.' Kenzi's father had never said a cross word about her mother, but she and Kara spent time together until her father was transferred elsewhere.  
>Kenzi joined the military as soon as she could because she had always wanted to be a pilot. She had a skill that equally matched her sister, Kara, and graduated at the top of her class in flight school and headed into War College. She was now a Lieutenant on the Battlestar Galactica serving under the command of her former boyfriend's father.<p>

Bill Adama knew Kenzi had meant something to Lee but he wasn't sure of the extent of their relationship. He had never pressed but he sensed Kenzi held strong feelings for his son and they shared a past.

Kenzi knew Lee's arrival was going to throw both herself, her sister and his father in a tizzy and Kenzi needed to get the frustration out now. She stood on the flight deck, knowing she was attracting attention.

"Chief," she called, heading toward her good friend, Galen Tyrol.  
>"Lieutenant. Aren't you a bit under-dressed for flight duty," he asked, eying her current outfit.<p>

"I need you," she said, smiling at him.  
>"Well, it's about time you realized it," he said, teasing her and smiling back. He pointed to the boxing gear. "Need a partner, again," he asked.<br>"You know it," she said, "You game?"

"Give me fifteen minutes, then my shift is over. That work for you," he asked.  
>"Of course it does. Thanks, Galen," she said, heading off the flight deck to several whistles from the crew on the deck.<p>

She spied Jammer eying her and she winked at him. Jammer nearly dropped the tool he was working with and heard the Chief clear his throat.  
>"She's way out of your league. You know that right," he said.<br>"Can't help but be an admirer, though," Jammer said, returning to his job.  
>Galen shook his head. He loved Kenzi like a little sister and knew she didn't get that guys leered at her and Starbuck on a daily basis. He also knew that she didn't accept any affection from any of the men on Galactica and, despite her denials, it was because of her unresolved feelings for Lee Adama.<br>He finished his job and told the crew he was finished with his shift. He headed back to his bunk and changed into his gym clothes. Kenzi was a tough sparring partner and Galen would get just as much of a workout as her.

He entered the gym area and found Kenzi doing situps on the floor. "Don't you ever stop," he asked her.  
>"Gotta keep up with Kara," she said.<br>"You and Starbuck are two different people. You aren't in competition with her, you know," Galen said.  
>"I know. I'm not. Kara's my best friend and she enjoys competing with me, so I go along with it. It keeps the relationship fresh," she said, taking a sip of her water.<br>"You ready," Galen asked, getting his gear on and facing Kenzi.  
>"Yep," she replied and assumed her position.<p>

Forty-five minutes later, both were sweaty and tired. "So you want to tell me what brought this on," he asked.

"Lee."

Galen nodded his head. He, Kara and Karl Agathon were the only friends that knew about her past with Lee and why that would have her needing to work off some frustration.

"Did you ever confront him," Galen asked, wiping his face with a towel.

"No. It was too painful. I just wanted to forget about it. It not only broke my heart that he cheated on me, but also made me lose confidence in myself. I figured if he was going to cheat on me, it must be my fault," she said, sitting on the bench.

"Maybe THAT'S why you push yourself so hard to keep up with Starbuck. Maybe that's why you do anything in general. You don't think you're good enough," Galen said. "Which, if you ask me, is ridiculous. You're good enough and if the great Lee Adama couldn't see that, then he's frakking stupid," Galen added.  
>Kenzi eyed her friend. She couldn't understand why she and Galen Tyrol were such good friends, but she was glad they had clicked. She had never held romantic notions toward Galen. She didn't know if Galen had held romantic aspirations for her, but it didn't matter. Galen was in love with Sharon. Sharon was doing patrols while they were sparring, which was why the Chief had agreed to spar with her.<p>

"You might have a point," she said.  
>Galen's smile was a mile wide. "What? I didn't get that," he said.<br>"You might have a point. Gods, you're annoying. Why are we friends," she asked, getting off the bench.

"Because I'm not your sister," he said, following her out the gym doors.

"Thank the gods for that," she said, earning a soft shove from the Chief. Kenzi headed off in the opposite direction from the Chief, feeling like she'd let off some of the steam that had been building since she found out Lee was returning to the Galactica.


	2. First Time

DISCLAIMER: See previous

FIRST TIME

Kenzi headed off to the shower. She was enjoying the hot water on her tired muscles when Karl, or Helo, came in the showers to report to Kenzi what had happened.  
>"Daphne," he called from the lockers.<br>"Yeah, Helo," she said back. "I'll be there in a second," she said.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel to wrap around herself. She knew she'd probably embarrass Helo, but he had come to seek her out in the showers, he'd have to deal.  
>She came out of the showers and stood in the door way between the showers and lockers. She sighed.<p>

"Only one reason you're here. What did Kara do to get herself in hack again," she asked.

"How did you know," Helo asked.  
>"She's my sister and if it wasn't important or about her, you would be waiting outside for me to exit the locker room. Your cheeks are getting red, by the way," she said, smirking at Karl.<p>

"You're too much. She hit the XO," Karl said.  
>"Wow! I'm amazed she hadn't hit him before now. Guess I need to babysit her again," Kenzi said.<br>"Just thought you'd want to know," he said.  
>"Thanks. I'll go see her when I change," she said.<br>Karl left the locker room and Kenzi changed her clothes. She got into her off duty tank and cargo pants and headed toward the brig.

She saw her sister sitting on the bed. "Again? Do you need a babysitter," she asked.

"Frak off, Kenz. He insulted me first," she said.

"So you hit him? Aggressive much," Kenzi asked, smiling at her sister.

"Don't worry about it. It was actually worth it," Kara said.  
>"I'll bring you back something to eat in the morning. You think you can stay out of trouble while I'm gone," she asked.<br>"Frak you," Kara said to Kenzi's retreating back. Despite the harsh words, Kenzi knew her sister was teasing.

Kenzi arrived back at the bunk to the whispers of her bunk mates.

"I wouldn't talk about Starbuck if I were you," Kenzi said, shooting a glance at the personnel in the room. "You have no idea the things Starbuck can do to a person that won't leave any identifying marks," Kenzi added, seeing the fear on the faces of her fellow pilots.

They quickly got quiet and prepared themselves to turn in for the night.

She laughed at the thought of her sister in the brig, again and wondered if she'd get out before the decommissioning ceremony.

Kenzi headed to visit her sister the next morning. She stopped at the mess to get Kara some breakfast. She saw the XO coming toward her.  
>"You going to visit Starbuck," he asked, looking at her food choices.<p>

"Well, she is my sister. The only family I have that means anything so I'm bringing her something to eat," Kenzi said.

"She isn't allowed," Tigh said.  
>"Colonel, I know you have no use for my sister, but do you realize all the paperwork and interviewing that will go on if it gets out you're the one who ordered Kara to be left without food and something happens. That's not a good thing, sir," she added, though the last part gave her a bad taste in her mouth.<p>

Tigh jerked his head to the right, a sign Kenzi took to mean she should leave before he changed his mind. She visited her sister in the brig in the morning. She sat the fruit cup, juice and bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

"What, no eggs, bacon," Kara asked, eying food.

"You can't exactly be too choosy here, Kara. Enjoy. You're lucky the XO let me bring this to you. I think he'd rather you starve until I reminded him of all the paperwork and questioning involved if you were to die while under his orders in the brig. Now, I know he hates me," Kenzi said.

"Why should I get all the fun," Kara asked, looking up at her sister as she took a bite of the oatmeal.

"Eat," Kenzi said.

"You thought about what you'll do when Lee come aboard," Kara said, pushing her sister again.  
>"I hadn't thought about it. I probably won't get to talk to him because I'll be participating in the flyby and he'll be busy with his duties with his father," Kenzi said.<br>"Please! You know you want to talk to him," Kara said, finishing her oatmeal.

Kenzi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What ever Lee and I meant to each other doesn't matter now. It's been too long," she said.  
>"Too long? It's been six months. You've been on Galactica for six months. You came here, at your request, after you left him. You know you need to talk to him, especially since he has no frakking idea that you're here," Kara said.<br>"He knows. I'm sure his father has said something to him," Kenzi said.  
>"Lee and his father making small talk across space. Not going to happen in this lifetime," Kara said, handing the tray back to her sister. Kenzi sat the tray on the desk behind her and turned back to face Kara.<p>

"If I see him, I'll talk to him, but I don't think we have much to say to each other. It's in the past and there is nothing, NOTHING, that can change what happen. We're beyond getting back together," Kenzi said.  
>"You still love him. Despite the cheating, which was probably an isolated incident given the trauma you went through, you still love him. You've forgiven him. You'd go back in a heartbeat," Kara said.<br>Kenzi glared at her sister. "How do you know that."

"You haven't so much as looked at another guy the entire time you've been on Galactica and I know they've asked because they always see if I'll put in a good word for you. Gods, you're friends with Tyrol and Karl because they're 'safe.' Face it, you're holding out for Apollo. You're Daphne. It's fated," Kara said, smirking at her sister.

"I'm going to get out of here since I'M free to leave this room. Enjoy yourself, Lieutenant," Kenzi said.  
>"Same to you, Lieutenant," Kara answered back.<p>

Kenzi closed the door behind her and headed toward her bunk.

She opened the door and found it, surprisingly, empty. She figured everyone else was most likely eating breakfast. She opened the door to her locker and pulled the box off the top shelf. She sat on her bunk, just below her sister's, and took the lid off the box.

Inside she felt each of the treasures in the box. She had a photo of her and Kara from when they were kids that she placed on her shelf above her bunk. She had another of her and Kara that she had taped to the corner of the locker door. She found her father's viper wings. She remembered how proud he had been when she'd earned her wings. He gave his to her when he'd retired. Kenzi closed her eyes to keep from crying. Those wings were the only tangible piece she had from her father. She pulled two photos from the bottom of the box. The first was a picture of her and Lee standing in front of his Viper. She'd been there when he'd been asked to test the new Vipers and she'd been so happy to stand with him and pose in front of the Viper that held his name and call-sign. The other was a photo of her and Lee taken by a beach on Picon. He and Kenzi had taken off for a week and gone to Picon to get away from everything. If the doctor was right about the dates, the photo was taken the morning after she'd conceived their child.

She felt the tears coming and willed them away. She still felt the pain in her heart, despite the months that had passed since the miscarriage and the demise of her relationship. She was tired of fooling herself. No matter how she twisted the situation, Kenzi was still in love with Lee, despite the infidelity and the painful way he'd shut her out of his life.

Lee Adama was in his Mark VII approaching Galactica when he was notified he'd have a 'hands on' approach to land on the Galactica deck.

Figuring it was just another way for the 'old man' to stick it to him, Lee grudgingly took the controls and landed his plane on the deck of Galactica.

Chief Tyrol helped Lee out of his cockpit and started talking about how much he admired Lee's father.

Lee didn't want to hear how great the crew thought 'dear old dad' was and nodded to the Chief and headed off in search of Starbuck.

He heard someone talk of Starbuck being in hack and, after changing in the guest cabin he was assigned, headed to the brig to see his oldest and best friend.  
>"This is getting to be a habit," he said.<br>"Captain, sir. Sorry, I wasn't there to greet you. Did they kiss your ass to your satisfaction," Kara asked, a smile playing across her face.

"What is it this time," he asked, ignoring her question.

"Striking a superior asshole," she said. "But it was worth it," she added.

Lee shook his head. "Same old Starbuck," he said.

They talked a bit about little things before Starbuck mentioned anything about Zak or the funeral or Lee's father.  
>"Your dad's fine. We only talk about it two, three times a year," Kara said.<br>"I don't want to talk about that. He should feel guilty," Lee said, unable to keep the pleasant conversation going after Kara mentioned Zak.

"He lost a son, Lee," Kara said.  
>"He was my brother," he said right back at her.<p>

"Oh, and what was he to me," she countered.  
>"I didn't mean," he started.<p>

"Just go. I'm getting the urge to strike another superior asshole," Kara said, resuming her pushups. She had thought about telling Lee that Kenzi was now aboard the ship, but she decided against it. Kenzi knew Lee was coming, so she was prepared. She wanted Lee to sweat upon seeing her sister. 'That's payback,' she thought to herself as Lee left the brig.

Kenzi kept herself out of sight until the ceremony was to begin and she reported to the briefing room. She slid into a seat in the back and prayed to the gods that Lee wouldn't notice her sitting in the back row with a group of pilots.

The briefing began.

Lee didn't like everyone clapping for him just because he happened to have the last name of Adama. He was even more distressed to learn he had to fly his father's 40 year old Viper. 'This just gets better and better,' he thought to himself.

When the briefing was dismissed, Kenzi hid in the crowd while Lee took off to the pre-ceremony activities. When the coast was clear for Kenzi, she went to change into her flight suit.


	3. Everything Changes

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

EVERYTHING CHANGES

Lee returned to his quarters to change. His father hadn't changed. He hadn't heard a word Lee had said regarding his father's role in Zak's death. He didn't think Bill Adama would ever listen or admit that he was wrong.

He zipped up the flight suit and headed to the hanger deck, pissed about the task ahead of him. 'Gotta send the great one out with a bang,' Lee thought.

Kenzi was the second to launch out of the tube. She was going to be flying on Lee's right wing. She would return to Galactica and he would assist the civilian ship carrying the Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin, back to Caprica.

The flew their flyby and formation then waited to hear the Commander's speech. Kenzi was always amazed at the way the Commander had with words. She believed everything he was saying and she hoped he'd enjoy retirement because she was certainly going to miss him when he wasn't her CO any longer.  
>After the speech, Lee took off to escort the civilian ship home. Just as they were getting into formation, there was chatter on the wireless about a Cylon attack on Caprica.<p>

Reports flooded Galactica's CIC and, pretty soon, the crew realized they were completely frakked.

"I'm Captain Lee Adama and I'll be flying on your right side. My call sign is Apollo," he said.

"Glad to see you, Apollo. I feel much better with you flying on our wing with what's going on out there," the pilot of the ship said.

Kenzi didn't say anything. She took her position at the rear of the ship, as instructed by the CAG. Jolly was supposed to be Lee's rear escort, but he'd developed a problem and had to return to Galactica. Lee had known there was to be a pilot flying with him and he'd assumed it was the pilot was Jolly flying on his wing. Kenzi didn't mention anything to Lee because she'd assumed the CAG had instructed him on the change.

Near the end of their flight, both Kenzi and Lee suffered damage to their Vipers. Lee requested permission to land. Kenzi hadn't requested permission yet because she was still in control of her fighter. She destroyed two Raiders before she got an engine warning.

"Galactica Heavy, this is Daphne. I've been helping with your escort. I need permission to land. I'm having engine trouble at this time," she said.  
>"Granted," the captain of the ship said. Kenzi expertly piloted the ship into the landing bay right next to the Viper Lee had piloted.<p>

Lee hadn't heard the radio communications since he'd been out of his fighter, but he heard the Viper landing next to the one he'd piloted. He rushed to help the pilot, whom he thought was Jolly, out of the plane.

When the canopy was thrown back and the pilot stood, Lee realized they were too short to be Jolly. Too short to be any male pilot.

Lee helped the pilot out of the cockpit.

Kenzi took off her helmet, her braid falling down her back.  
>Lee nearly jumped at the shock of seeing Kenzi.<p>

"Kenz? What the hell are you doing here," he asked.  
>"Flying," she answered.<br>"Don't frak with me. Why are you here," he asked.

"I was stationed on Galactica. I was Jolly's last second replace on this escort detail," she said.

Lee stared at her. The woman that occupied his thoughts every moment of the day, especially the nights.

He couldn't believe she'd just climbed out of the cockpit of a Viper. He knew she was a competent pilot, but hadn't expected to see her, here.

He was confused. He wanted to rush to her and take her in his arms and tell her he loved her, always had. Then the pain hit him and he decided to keep a professional detachment. It was better for everyone.

It was better for his heart.

Kenzi stared at him. He still looked gorgeous. She closed her eyes as she remembered all the times she'd had that body all to herself. His eyes looked directly into hers and she visibly shivered. His blue eyes were like the beautiful blue waters on Picon. She wanted so much to rush to him and tell him she loved him, never stopped. Then she remembered the pain and his absence and she decided to remain a professional and discrete personal distance between the two.

It was better for both of them.

Better for her heart.

Kenzi helped with the organization of the survivors that the new president had decided to collect.

While gathering survivors, Cylons were picked up by Dradis. Lee got an idea, since the President was unwilling to jump without getting more passengers from the sub-light ships.

He requested permission for both to go below and motioned to Kenzi, who followed him to the cargo hold of the ship.

He found the EM generators from Galactica and wanted to set off a blast. He was hoping it would confuse the Cylons and keep them safe for a few more minutes.

"You do know this NEVER worked in War College," Kenzi said.

"First time for everything," Lee said before he and Kenzi set the generators to fire.

Back on Galactica, Lee's EM pulse felt and registered like nuclear detonation.

Every device on Galactica went dark, including Dradis. This led everyone, including the Commander to believe that Lee and Kenzi had been killed in the attack.

The Commander allowed himself to break down for a split second before ordering Galactica to recall Vipers and prepare to jump.

Kara landed on the deck and exited her Viper. She caught the sight of Chief Tyrol and saw the look on his face. "What," she demanded.

"Sir, it's Lee and Kenzi. They both had damaged fighters and landed aboard a civilian ship. It was hit by a Cylon Raider's nuclear device. They're gone, sir," Galen said, trying to control his emotions since Kenzi had become a close friend to him during the time they'd served together.

Kara took off to her bunk, unable to fathom what had just happened.

She took out her photo of herself and Kenzi and looked at the photo of Lee, Zak and herself. "Lords of Kobol here my prayer. Please protect and deliver those souls to you. Especially Kenzi Brennan and Lee Adama," she whispered, closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

A few minutes after the bright blast knocked everyone on the ship unconscious, Laura Roslin and the pilots of the ship started to rouse. They were unsure what happened, but went down to the cargo hold where the Captain and Lieutenant had been heading.

Lee opened his eyes and realized he was still breathing. He felt something across his chest and realized someone had collapsed on top of him. She raised her head and Lee suddenly remembered that Kenzi was on board the ship with him. Her green eyes looked up at him, unable to focus. "Lee," she said with a quick intake of breath.

Just then the pilots and Laura Roslin came down to the cargo hold and helped them up.

Lee offered a hand to Kenzi when she swayed a bit on her feet. "Well, that was fun," he said.

"What did you do, Captain Apollo," Laura Roslin asked.

"Made the Cylons think they'd detonated their warhead by using the EM generator to deactivate the missiles," he said.

"But I recommend we get out of here as soon as possible," Kenzi said.  
>"I concur. Before the Cylons realize their mistake," Roslin said.<p>

They gathered the survivors including the Raptor carrying Boomer and the few survivors she brought back from Caprica.

They jumped to the coordinates of the Ragnor station that had been transmitted to them prior to the Galactica's jump.

Kenzi and Lee boarded the Raptor piloted by Boomer and headed off toward Galactica.

They landed on the ship and when Kenzi stepped off the Raptor with Boomer and Lee, she thought she saw Galen do a double-take.

"Gods, you're alive," he said to the three of them.

Kenzi shot a smile toward her friend and accepted a hug from him. Lee watched with a tab bit of jealousy in his heart at seeing the closeness Kenzi had with the deck chief.

Lee and Kenzi headed for a set of legs that were underneath a Viper.

"Hey," Kenzi said to her sister.

Kara dropped the tool she was using and slowly rolled out from under the fighter. She looked up and saw the faces of her two closest friends.

"You're supposed to be dead," she said.

Lee smiled. "We've gotten that a lot today," he said.

"You tell the old man you're still breathing," Kara asked.  
>"I'll go do that," he said. Kenzi and Lee headed off with the President and her entourage to the Commander's office. Lee said something to the President's aide, Billy, before Billy caught up to the president.<p>

Lee stopped in front of Kenzi, causing her to stop short to avoid running into his back. He faced her.

"You're hair's much longer now," he commented, trying to keep from touching the stray strands that had come lose from her braid.

"You look the same," she said, in a voice so soft Lee nearly didn't hear her.

Lee wanted to say so much to Kenzi, but knew now was not the time. He had expected to feel anger, but seeing her brought sadness because he knew that they couldn't be together.

Kenzi was hoping Lee would say something else, but the urgency of their present situation took precedence. She followed him to the Commander's office and noticed the hug exchanged between the two after the Commander found out that his son was alive.

Kenzi stood on the outside, watching the scene. She was glad the Commander and his son were able to reconcile their differences, especially since it was the end of the worlds.

After much discussion, they made their way back to CIC.


	4. Truth Revealed

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

TRUTH REVEALED

Kenzi left the group to find her sister. She knew that Kara would be the one to check the status of the Cylon fleet just outside the storm. The crew now understood why the Cylons were waiting outside the 'soup.' Their components couldn't handle the interference inside the storm and, since the Cylons had created models that looked human, the crew and fleet couldn't be too careful.

"Don't do anything, stupid, sis," Kenzi said to her sister.

"Nice, Kenz. You got off a Raptor with Lee and he's not bleeding. Guess you two made up," Kara said, changing the subject.

"We haven't talked and, unless you get out there and save our sorry asses, again, we won't get the chance," she said.

"I'll be back," Kara told her sister.

Seeing Lee approaching the Viper, Kenzi climbed down the ladder and headed off in the opposite direction.

"No heroics. Just do the job and come back," Lee said.  
>"I know. I stopped being a hero when this whole thing became real," she said.<p>

"Good hunting," he said.

"You should talk to Kenzi. She's really hurting," Kara said.  
>"Starbuck, don't. What happened between Kenzi and I is between us and if I need to talk about it with her I will, but I have NOTHING to say to her," he said.<br>"You still love her. She still loves you," she said.  
>"Lay off, Kara," Lee said, climbing down the ladder.<p>

"Lee, Zak failed basic flight. He had no feel for flying and he was sloppy, but because of something I feel or felt, I passed him. Zak's accident was my fault," she said.  
>She slipped the helmet on and pushed the canopy closed cutting off anything Lee was going to say in response.<p>

He backed away from the Viper and headed back to CIC.

He wasn't surprised to find Kenzi waiting just outside.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Despite the urgency of the situation at hand, Lee knew he had to talk to Kenzi, just in case everything got blown to hell in the next few hours.

Lee looked down at Kenzi and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a nearby ammo locker.

He pushed her in and spun the lock on the door.

Kenzi was shocked by what had just happened and looked up at Lee, her green eyes wide.

"What the frak," she asked.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What is there to say," she asked.

"Don't! You know what we have to talk about," Lee said, his teeth clenched.

Kenzi squared her shoulders and set her jaw. "Fine. Say it, Lee. Say what you couldn't say six months ago," she said, staring into his eyes.

"You never wanted to be my wife, did you? You never wanted to give up flying, did you? You never wanted to be all those things we had been talking about," he asked.

"I did. I wanted you. I wanted to marry you. I was willing to give up my flying and I wanted to be an Adama," Kenzi said, giving up the hope she wouldn't cry.

"Then why the frak did you get in that Viper that day? Why? You knew you couldn't fly when you were pregnant. Did you think everything would be OK and I would never find out? Would you have told me after that or never told me? What were you planning to do," he asked, the anger, pain and sadness showing on his face in one mask of emotion.

Kenzi's heart broke again. "I used to think of ways to tell you we were going to be parents when the time came. I dreamed about our wedding, our house, our future," she said.

"I heard from a doctor that not only was the woman I loved with my entire self, loved more than my own life, was critically injured and she'd miscarried. Do you know how I felt knowing that piece of information? I heard from a doctor, Kenzi, about the pregnancy and loss of the baby. Doesn't get more impersonal than that," he said, sweat forming on his brow.

Kenzi neared the door. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to tell him the truth. However, she knew he had to know. He had to know how she'd suffered that day. And every day since looking into his eyes when she woke up in the hospital. He had to know what she had been going through.

Lee had grabbed her forearm with his hand. She turned around, Lee's face mere inches from her own. She could feel his pants of breath as he tried to control his emotions. "I DIDN'T FRAKKING KNOW, LEE," she screamed at him.  
>Lee's eyes registered shock and he stepped back. He cocked his head as if trying to make sure he'd heard her correctly.<p>

Kenzi turned the lock on the door and turned back around. "I didn't know, Lee. I didn't know," she whispered through her tears and ran out the door to her bunk. She didn't care that Kara was leaving on a mission. Didn't care that she should be on the flight deck right now. She needed to get away from Lee and anyone else she knew. She ran to her bunk and threw herself onto it, letting the sobs she'd been holding back for six months, finally surface.


	5. Rethinking The Hurt

DISCLAIMER: See previous

RETHINKING THE HURT

Lee stood by the door. His mind was racing. Kenzi admitted to him that she hadn't known she was pregnant. If that was the case then he'd misjudged her. She always said the only thing that would keep her out of a cockpit was if she was pregnant. If she hadn't known, that would explain what happened. Had she been as torn up about the whole experience as he was? Was he wrong to have assumed she was indifferent to what happened between them? It suddenly made his infidelity even more wrong because all the reasons he justified it, had been wrong. He couldn't justify infidelity on any level. He swore he wasn't that kind of a man.

He exited the locker and headed to find Kenzi. He needed to tell her that he still loved her. That he'd always love her. He also needed to find out if what she had said about not knowing anything was true. He hoped to the gods that it was because he wanted her back in his life.

Kenzi sobbed in her pillow. She held the photograph of her and Lee from Picon in her hands sobbing.

Lee went to the bunk house. He knew she'd be as far away from people as possible because he was certain she didn't want anyone to see her flicker of emotion.

He opened the bunkhouse door, surprised to find it unlocked.

He found Kenzi's sobbing form on the bottom bunk. He assumed the top belonged to Starbuck because those two tried to stay together.

He approached the bunk, having secured the rod into the door to give them privacy. He doubted anyone would enter the bunks, but he didn't want to take the chance.

He knelt in front of Kenzi's head on her pillow and placed a tentative hand on top of her head.

Kenzi jerked, knowing who was standing near her head, but not wanting to admit that he'd actually come to find her.

"Kenzi, please, look at me," he said.

Kenzi picked her head up and forced herself to sit up on the bunk. She brought her legs around and sat with them crossed on the bunk. She looked up and faced Lee, hugging the pillow to her chest. Almost as if it could provide a shield to the emotion in the room at that moment.

The sadness on Kenzi's face broke Lee's heart. "You didn't know," he asked.

Kenzi sniffled and shook her head. "It was the only thing that would have kept me from flying that Viper. If I had known or even THOUGHT I was pregnant, I wouldn't have gotten into the cockpit. You have to know that, Lee," she said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

Lee looked at her and wiped a tear from her face. Kenzi moved from his touch. She couldn't allow herself to fall back with him so easily.

"That day I found out that I'd been pregnant and miscarried, I lost so much," she said to him.

Lee looked at her, unable to figure out what she was talking about.

"i lost a baby I didn't know about. I nearly lost my life," she said, crying. She looked up at him and said, "I lost you that day, Lee.".  
>"I was there with you until you came home. We didn't break up until 3 months later," he said, confused.<br>"When the doctor told me that I'd miscarried, the look in your eyes told me you thought I had known and flown anyway. I not only had to deal with a near fatal accident, but I lost a child I hadn't known I was expecting and I lost you. You stopped loving me that day, Lee, you just didn't realize it," she said.

Lee's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He didn't understand how Kenzi had known what, until a few weeks after the accident, he had felt. He had thought she'd flown the Viper despite being pregnant. He had thought she didn't want to be married and didn't want him. When she'd left without a word three months after the accident, he'd thought he was right.

He wanted so much to hold Kenzi and mourn together for everything they'd lost six months ago. He wanted to take away the pain she was feeling and tell her he'd always be there for her.  
>He crawled into the bunk and took the sobbing Kenzi in his arms again. It felt so right, so perfect. She sobbed into his chest and he was so intent on making her feel better that he didn't notice his tears falling until he saw one drip on Kenzi's hair.<p>

Before he could say anything, Kenzi pulled away and held up her hand. "I know," she said.  
>"Know what," he asked.<p>

"Glynnis. I saw everything," she said.

Lee's face fell. He hadn't known Kenzi was aware of what happened, but the fact that she'd seen what happened made him feel like the worst person in the entire galaxy. He didn't know what to say to her.

"That was a mistake. A horrible mistake," he said, his blue eyes focused solely on her green ones.

She smiled slightly. "I know. I know it was and I know why you did it. You wanted to feel something, same as me. I just closed myself off and felt unlovable to anyone. You chose to find someone else to give it to you," Kenzi said.

"I love you, Kenz," Lee whispered, still holding her gaze.  
>"I love you, Lee," she whispered.<p>

They held each other for several minutes. For the first time in six months, things seemed right. Nothing, not his new found relationship with his father, not the Cylon war mattered. What mattered was that he was holding Kenzi and he loved her.

Kenzi lifted her head and looked at him. He smiled at her, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "What do we do now," he asked.  
>"Be friends," she said, shocking Lee.<p>

"Friends? You want to be friends," he said.

"Yeah. As much as I would love to go right back to the way things were before, you still cheated on me. The only reason I forgive you for that is because I understand why you did it. We need to work on knowing who we are now before we jump back into a relationship," she said to him.

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he wanted was Kenzi and he to be together, but she didn't want that. She understood what it was going to mean for them to start off as friends. It meant that neither had any pull over the other.

"Friends, Lee," she asked.

"Yeah, friends," he said, not happy with the arrangement, but figuring he'd change her mind later. They shared another hug before heading off to get their Vipers ready. Starbuck's report was due to come to CIC in a few minutes.


	6. No Rest for the Weary

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

NO REST FOR THE WEARY

Despite his desire to talk to Kenzi more, Lee's duties as CAG were put to the test when the Cylons began attacking every 33 minutes. As they prepared for jump 237, Kenzi was wondering how much longer she was going to be able to keep up the frantic pace without making a mistake. A mistake that could cost the life of herself or another pilot.

Kenzi shook her head, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. As she prepared to board her Viper, Lee approached her.

"How are you," he asked.

"Smelly," she said, shooting him a smile, but tired smile.

"Here. Straight from the XO," Lee said, holding out a tube of stims or stimulants.

"You sure he didn't poison these," Kenzi said, smiling at Lee. Kenzi hated taking the pills, but sometimes they were a pilots best friend. She took the pills he offered and the bottle of water. She swallowed the pills and smiled at Lee. "That all, Captain?"

"That's all, Lieutenant," he said, accepting her salute. He leaned into her so only she could hear him and whispered in her ear. "We will talk later," he said, shooting her his lopsided grin.

"Can I shower first, sir," she asked.  
>"Only if I'm there to help," he replied and began to walk away from her.<p>

"Promises, promises," she called after him. Kenzi turned around and found Chief Tyrol in front of her.

"You two are in a good mood," he questioned her.

"Exhaustion has a way of making people giddy, Galen. You know that," she said.

"Just promise me things will be OK with you guys. I can't stand a girl like you wasting time on someone like the Captain that can't see what's in front of them," Galen said.

"It's cool, Chief. Thanks for caring," she said, laying a hand on her friend's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

Kenzi walked away from the Chief, just in time to see Kara getting in Lee's face.  
>"Hey, did you see the note from the XO," he asked her.<p>

"I saw it. No way," Kara said in her best disobedient voice.

"Kara, everyone else...," Lee started.

"I don't fly with stims. They fudge with your reflexes, your reaction time," Kara said.

"Come on, Kara, give me a break. Just..." then Kara interrupted him again.

"Why are we arguing about this," she questioned him.

"I have no idea," he answered with a smile.

"Neither do I. You're the CAG, act like one," she told him. He looked at her, not getting her point.

"What does that mean," he asked.

"It means that you're still acting like everyone's best friend. We're not friends. You're the CAG. 'Be careful out there?' Our job isn't to be careful, it's to shoot frakking Cylons out of the sky. 'Good Hunting' is what you say. And one of your idiot pilots is acting like a child and refusing to take her pills. So she either says "Yes, sir" and obeys a direct order, or you smack her in the mouth and drag her sorry ass to sickbay and you make her take those pills," Kara said, hardly able to contain her laughter.

Lee laughed. "Well, I'm glad I'm not working for you," he said.

"Damn right you're glad."

"So do I have to smack you in the mouth, Lieutenant?"

"No sir, I'll take my pills," she said. Lee held out the pills and emptied two into her hands.

"Perfect."

"Carry on," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said, giving a half hearted salute in his direction.

Lee shook his head as he walked away, thinking how Kenzi's reaction a few minutes prior was a different scenario. He was once again amazed at how different, yet alike the two were.

Lee conducted the briefing. "Look, you guys have done this before 237 times. Let's make it to 238," he said, dismissing the pilots.

They boarded their fighters for the onslaught that was about to come.

After jumping, CIC noticed they were one Colonial signal short.

The Olympic Carrier was missing.

Adama ordered the fleet to stand down, but maintain their readiness to jump, should the Cylons return.

When the Olympic Carrier finally caught up the fleet, the Commander was alarmed. He ordered the clock reset and anticipated the Cylons appearance.

"Olympic Carrier, what caused your delay," everyone heard Boomer ask the Carrier's captain.

"We had trouble with our FTL drive. Took us a while to fix it," he responded.  
>Commander Adama picked up the phone. "Ask them how they got away from the Cylons," he said.<br>"I've been asked to find out how you got away from the Cylons," Boomer relayed.  
>"Damnedest thing. They looked like they were right on us and then they just disappeared," the captain responded.<p>

"Jam their signal," the Commander ordered and Boomer complied. Boomer then signaled the ship to maintain it's distance from the rest of the fleet.

"Check out that ship," the Commander ordered Kara and Lee.

Kenzi hung back, keeping all traffic clear for Kara and Lee to do their sweep.

Suddenly, a voice over the radio relayed the ship was on a collision course with Galactica. "Sir, we have a radiological alarm," Dee said.  
>"From where," the Commander demanded.<p>

"From the Olympic Carrier, sir. They have armed nukes on board," she said, taking the air out of the CIC with her statement.

33 minutes after the appearance of the Carrier, the Cylons appeared.  
>"Apollo, this is Galactica Actual," Adama said.<br>"Go ahead, Actual," Lee responded.  
>"Destroy that carrier," the Commander ordered.<br>"Sir," Lee said, questioning the order.  
>"We have a radiological alarm. There is an armed nuclear device on that ship," his father said.<p>

"Copy that, Galactica. Starbuck, you're with me," Lee said, heading to the rear of the ship.

"It's a civilian ship, Lee," Kara protested.  
>"Orders are to take it down," he said, ending any protest from Kara.<p>

"Lee, no. Come on, Lee," Kara continued to protest.

Kenzi sat in her fighter, alarmed at what this war had come to and knowing the internal battle Lee was fighting with himself and with his orders at this very moment.

"On my mark," he said. Lee took a deep breath and released. "Mark," he said.

He fired his guns at the carrier and a split second later, Kara did the same thing, destroying the carrier and the more than 1,000 people on board the ship.

Kenzi brought her fighter back to the ship to prepare for the last jump, she hoped, for a while.

She landed her Viper and took off for a shower. She knew she needed sleep, but she couldn't stand the thought of putting her smelly self in her bunk without showering first. Then she'd sleep for days.

She gathered her stuff and headed off to the showers. She met a few other pilots who had the same idea she had. She finished quickly and headed off to bed. She wasn't surprised to find her sister sitting on her bunk.

"I so did not want your smelly ass all over my bunk," Kenzi said, throwing her wet towel at her sister.  
>"Just wanted to make sure you were doing OK," Kara said.<br>"I should be asking you that question, given what you'd been asked to do," Kenzi said.  
>"I don't want to talk about that or even think about it," Kara said.<br>Kenzi held up her hands in defeat. She wasn't going to start a fight with her sister, especially if she was still under the effects of the stims, which she suspected they all still were.

"Lee took the bunk next to yours," Kara said.  
>"I didn't know that," Kenzi replied.<p>

Kara smiled a sly smile leading Kenzi to believe that Lee had indeed picked the bunk because of Kara's meddling.  
>"Enjoy your shower, I'm off to bed," Kenzi said to Kara.<p>

She heard the door shut and Kenzi was amazed at her sister's audacity. That was definitely a trait she didn't share with her sister.  
>Kenzi wanted to throttle her sister. She knew she meant well and was just trying to help, but that wasn't what she needed. What Kenzi needed was a swift kick in the backside and to be told to leave Lee out of her life.<p>

She pulled the curtain shut, but was unable to sleep due to the stims. She pulled the photograph off the shelf and looked at it. She flipped it over and took out the picture of her and Lee. She had wanted to keep him close to her and she'd put the picture behind one of her and Kara. 'No sense giving anyone anything else to talk about,' she thought to herself.


	7. Primal Instinct

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

PRIMAL INSTINCT

Lee entered the bunks. He'd gone straight to the showers because he couldn't stand the smell of himself. He also needed to shave. The stubble on his face was itchy and he wanted to be rid of it.

He got back into the bunk and noticed the majority of the beds with their curtains pulled, signaling most of them were probably sleeping.

Lee carefully put his towel in his locker. He decided to sleep in his boxers. He put a clean shirt at the foot of the bed, just in case he needed it. He put the uniform on the bottom of the locker. He'd have to get it cleaned before he'd wear it again. He was seriously thinking of burning it after the last 135 hours of wearing it.

He took a peek into Kenzi's bunk. He noticed her tank had slipped from her shoulder and he saw what looked like a tattoo on her shoulder. He wasn't sure, but he thought it was a curve of laurel leaves. He smiled at the meaning. According to what he'd been taught, Apollo had been shot with an arrow and fallen madly in love with Daphne. She was shot with an arrow that made her rebuff Apollo. Apollo relentlessly chased Daphne until she called for help from her father who changed her into a Laurel tree, stopping Apollo's chasing. This made Apollo deem the Laurel tree sacred. To think that his Daphne had a tattoo of the laurel on her shoulder held special meaning for Lee. He saw she had been looking at a picture. Fearing she'd drop the photo, Lee reached in and took the picture from her hands. He noticed it was of Kenzi and Kara as girls. He smiled at the innocent look in Kenzi's eyes. She'd still have that innocence if not for him. He was about to put the picture on the shelf when he noticed the back wasn't on correctly.

He took the back off to adjust it when another photo fell out. Lee figured it was of Kenzi and her father or something along those lines until he flipped it over.

There was the same picture he had managed to keep with him all the time. He was never sure why he had to take that one item that reminded him of Kenzi when he'd left Caprica. He didn't know why he'd held onto it and even packed it into his belongings when he'd come aboard Galactica for the ceremony. It was a picture of himself and Kenzi in front of one of the many bodies of water on Picon.

He smiled at the memory of that trip. He didn't know it then, but the night before, Kenzi and he had conceived the child they had lost. Lee carefully replaced the picture, not wanting to cry at what had happened.

He covered Kenzi up and noticed she wore a ring on her thumb, much like Kara. He looked closely and realized it was the wedding ring she'd chosen for him to wear when they were to get married. He absently reached for the ring he'd picked out for her that he'd hidden with his dog tags on his chain.  
>He slipped into his bunk, shocked that Kenzi still had a photo of him and had his wedding ring, despite everything they'd been through. He closed his eyes and despite the exhaustion tugging at his body, he dreamed of a future with Kenzi.<p>

When Kenzi's alarm went off, she knew it was too soon. She pulled the curtain back and headed off to shower and head to the mess.

Lee saw Kenzi get out of her bunk and head for the shower. He decided he was going to join her. He grabbed his stuff and headed out to the showers right behind her.

Kenzi put her stuff in front of a locker and proceeded to the showers.

She tossed off her clothes and wrapped herself with her towel. She stepped into the shower and hung the towel over the door where it wouldn't get wet.

Lee entered the shower and found Kenzi's stuff on the bench. He entered the shower and got himself ready for his shower.

"Lieutenant," he said, causing Kenzi to jump.  
>"Captain," she said, obviously surprised at his appearance.<p>

"Carry on," he said, making a discrete peek into Kenzi's shower. Kenzi tried to ignore the look, but was finding it impossible.

She finished and exited the shower, putting her cargo pants and tank on and lacing up her boots.

Lee had come out of the shower a few minutes later and Kenzi was trying to get herself ready so she could leave before he saw her.

"Kenz, you don't have to run away. I don't bite," Lee said.

"Trust me, Lee, that's the LEAST of my worries when it comes to you," she said, gathering her stuff. She decided to finish dressing in her bunk and took off in that direction. She hoped Lee wouldn't follow, but in the back of her mind, she knew he would.

She headed to her locker and took her tank and cargo's out of the clean box in the bottom of her locker. She put the other uniform in the bag to take to the laundry. She started brushing her hair to put it up in a ponytail. She looked down from the mirror to get her band for her hair. When she looked back up, she wished she could say she was shocked to see Lee standing behind her. Right behind her. His hand touched the side of her stomach making her shiver despite her resolve not to cave to his touch. There was something about Lee that made her reactions seem almost primal, primitive. It was almost instinctive for her to react to Lee. Caving to his touch was a reflex for Kenzi. She couldn't stop it, even if she had wanted.

His arm found it's way around her waist, his mouth kissing the nape and side of her neck. He spun her around and kissed her, leaving no chance for her to back away. Her hands found their way into his hair and the comfortable way that he made her feel, made her forget that she was mad at him or she missed him or anything she had thought. She could only feel how he made her feel at this very moment and, gods be damned, she wanted him.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes flashing with desire and passion as they gazed into her green ones that reflected the same thing. Their senses on overload, they ignored the voices in their head.

Lee couldn't stop himself from touching Kenzi. He had to. Seeing her in the shower, he knew that he had to be with Kenzi. He had a primal drive that wanted Kenzi, wanted to claim his territory. He touched her bare skin and, relished the touch. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck and, sensing she was giving in, spun her around so his mouth could claim hers in a kiss that showed how much he wanted her.

He tugged at her shirt, hating the offending fabric for being in his way. Once it was off her, he pulled the band for her hair. He loved the way her soft curls fell around her face.

Kenzi pressed her fingers into his back, not believing this moment was real. She toyed with the back of his neck, just below his hairline. The gooseflesh on Lee's arms was enough to prove Kenzi still knew what he liked. She looked into his eyes and found his eyes burning with desire. Such emotion was reflected in those beautiful eyes that Kenzi was scared. Not scared of Lee, but scared of letting him down, once again.

Suddenly, his mouth claimed hers again and Kenzi's fear and self-doubt flew out the door.

She didn't resist as Lee pushed her down onto her bunk, pulling the curtain closed around them.

This moment, to Kenzi and Lee, wasn't about love. It was just about want. They needed each other if to do nothing more than to relieve the frustration from the last six months. In the back of Kenzi's mind, she knew the pain would remain, but right now, she just wanted Lee. Nothing else matter to either one. They just had to be together.


	8. Shot in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

_**A/N: I have tried to keep true to the time line of the series, but sometimes I make things a little later than the series and/or what most would like.**_

SHOT IN THE DARK

A few weeks later

"You joining us in the gym, Lieutenant," Lee asked Kenzi.

"Why not," she said.

They walked to the gym together and did a bit of light sparring while waiting for their crew mates to join them. As Kenzi went to punch Lee, he grabbed her hand. He fingered the ring on her thumb. "Having a hard time letting go," he asked.

Taking her other hand, Kenzi flicked his dog tags, "No more than you," she said.

"Figured you would have tossed that out the airlock," Lee said.  
>"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought. I'm surprised you kept that one, considering how much you hated me," Kenzi said.<p>

Lee gripped her wrist tighter and pulled her closer to him. "I tried, but I can't hate you," he whispered before letting her go.

The crew started gathering and Kenzi went to stand with some pilots.

She and Lee watched some of the junior officers in a friendly competition. Lee offered to take some of them on, but no one would agree.

Kenzi finally spoke up. "You need a partner that matches your skill," Kenzi pointed out.  
>"You offering, Lieutenant," he asked, throwing the challenge to her.<p>

Normally Kenzi didn't accept challenges, that was Starbuck's arena. Kenzi and Lee had been dancing around each other for weeks, particularly since the incident in the showers just after the marathon flight sessions.

Kenzi shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

"I accept, Captain," she said.

She entered the circle with Lee. While they faced-off, everyone had gathered around to watch the two spar.

Lee charged Kenzi, who easily fought off the move. Then, Kenzi took the opportunity to drop Lee by sweeping his feet and pinning him with her arm and upper body.

"You've been practicing," he said, his mouth close enough she could count his taste buds if she was so inclined.  
>Just then, Lee swept her knee out from under her, using his leg. Kenzi fell on top of Lee and felt his arms immediately go around her.<br>"And you hate to lose," she said, practically saying the sentence in Lee's mouth they were that close. Before the couple could act on any passion that was filling up the room, the two heard someone clear their throat.

"Dee," Lee said as Kenzi turned her head and saw the Communications officer standing at the edge of the circle.

Kenzi pushed herself up and offered a hand to Lee. "Afternoon, Dee. Thank you, Captain for the assistance. Enjoy your free time," she said to him.

Lee gave Kenzi a look and she turned her back. She grabbed her towel and her water bottle and headed back to her quarters.

She didn't know what she was expecting. Just because she and Lee had an amazing experience after their showers a few weeks ago, didn't a relationship make. Lee had expressed interest in Dee and they'd started dating shortly afterward.

Kenzi hadn't pushed because it seemed so crass. They frakked in her bunk after their showers. When her alarm went off the next morning, Lee had managed to sneak out of the bed and Kenzi felt an immediate sense of loneliness. Then she felt like she'd been used. She hated thinking those thoughts about Lee, but that's how she felt.

She'd spent the next few days ignoring Lee and then Lee and Dee.

Kenzi had tried to tell herself that her frakking Lee that morning was just an expression of everything they'd felt in the last six months. It didn't mean anything to either of them.

Kenzi showered and changed for her CAP. She knew she was going to fly with Lee and Kara. She didn't know what she was supposed to do about Lee, but she decided that if he had wanted Dee, she wouldn't interfere.

Kenzi slid into her seat next to her sister. She didn't look Kara in the eye when she asked, "How's it going."

"Fine," Kenzi replied.  
>"You're lying. You and Lee. The tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a knife. What happened," Kara asked.<br>"The morning after the marathon flights, Lee and I met in the shower. I tried to escape, but when you share a bunk with someone, it's hard," Kenzi said, hoping Kara would get the point.

Kara stared at her sister, not sure what she was saying.  
>Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "Come on Kara, you know what happened," she said to her sister.<p>

"You and Lee!. THAT morning? No wonder he was in a pleasant mood. Everyone was wondering when the bug crawled out of his ass," Kara said.  
>"Well, glad I could make you all have easier lives. Mine just got more complicated because I have no idea what to do about it. And now, he's spending time with Dee," Kenzi said.<br>"He's just trying to make you jealous," Kara said.  
>"Well, I'm not jealous, I'm confused. I don't know where I fit in with him, exactly," Kenzi said.<br>"I'm the LAST person to give you relationship advice, but I know he loves you and you love him. Isn't that enough," Kara asked.  
>"Not in this case, Kara," she said. She held up her finger because she knew Kara wanted to ask something so Kenzi continued. "I can love him and he can love me, but can we BE together? Can we make it work? I don't want to lose him again. Lee's changed since we broke up and so have I. I'm wondering if it is worth it," she said.<p>

Lee entered the room to give the briefing and Kara and Kenzi's conversation ended. Kenzi tried to focus, but she saw how Lee sought her gaze out of everyone in the room and locked his blue eyes onto hers. She knew what he was saying to her, despite what he might appear to be doing.

"OK, everyone get ready, we're sending everyone out in half an hour. Be ready. Dismissed. Lieutenant Brennan, can you come to my office, please," he said, looking up from his papers on the podium.

"Of course, sir," Kenzi said. She looked at Kara as they headed out the door and received nothing but a sly smile from her sister as she headed off with the rest of the pilots.

Kenzi headed in the opposite direction of her fellow pilots toward Lee's office.  
>She entered and was surprised to find the Commander waiting in there as well.<p>

"Sir," Kenzi said, snapping to attention and saluting.

"Lieutenant," he said, saluting back. "I'm waiting to speak with Lee. I know he just finished his briefing with the pilots."  
>"You don't have to explain, sir. You're the commander," she said. "Would you like me leave."<br>"No, this might be good for you to hear as well. How are you and Lee getting along," he asked.

Before Kenzi could open her mouth, Lee entered his office and said, "She's Starbuck's sister. Nothing else needs to be said."

Kenzi grinned. "Sorry to cause a problem, sir, is that why you called me into your office," Kenzi asked.  
>"No, another matter, but the Commander is here, so I'll catch up with you later," Lee said.<br>"Actually, Lieutenant Brennan should be here for this," Adama said.  
>"OK," Lee said.<br>"I want you to go to the Astral Queen and speak with the prisoners about working to get the additional water off this planet. The president, in her wisdom, thinks it's a good idea to ask the prisoners to help," Adama said.

"What does this have to do with me," Lee asked.  
>"You're going to go and present the president's plan. You are her personal representative, right," Adama said. "Gather a crew and report to the flight deck. The captain of that ship is waiting for your delegation's arrival. Maybe Lieutenant Brennan should go and act as my personal representative, Galactica's representative," Adama added before exiting.<p>

Lee stood looking at the spot his father had been standing in just seconds earlier. Kenzi watched Lee and knew by the set of his eyebrows that he was thinking about what his father had ordered him to do.

"Do you believe this," Lee said.

"No, sir," Kenzi said.

"Drop the formality, Brennan," Lee said.  
>"Maybe the president plans to use their willingness to volunteer toward letting them out of prison," Kenzi said.<p>

"Who is going on this little 'field trip'," Lee said.  
>Kenzi didn't say a word. Lee looked at her. "You game," he asked.<br>Kenzi looked at him. "You WANT me to go with you? You're father didn't really order you to take me with you. You sure you want me there," she asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess I'd rather have you then Kara. You're not so unpredictable," he said, shooting her a smile.

"What did you want to talk about," she asked.  
>"I thought you might like to teach a sparring class for some of the pilots. They've been asking about the moves you did during our 'match' and they want to learn," Lee said.<br>"Sure, I'd be glad to teach my moves to the other crew members. You arrange some time and I'll make sure I'm there to help them," she said.  
>"I was wondering if you would be interested a private session with me," he asked, his blue eyes twinkling like a little boy getting into mischief.<p>

"Of course, sir. Just name the time and place," she said.

"I'll get back to you. Report to the flight deck and we'll get going to the Astral Queen," he said.

Kenzi exited his office and headed back to the flight deck. She saw the President's aide, Billy, waiting to get on the ship. Galen's specialist, Cally, was also there, ready to go to the ship.

Lee boarded the Raptor a few minutes later and they were piloted to the Astral Queen. Kenzi spoke with Cally and Billy on the flight over to the ship. Kenzi didn't get to spend much time with Cally and she made a note to herself to get together with the specialist more often. Cally was a sweet girl and knew her stuff.

They exited the Raptor and headed for the bridge.

Lee was led to the prisoner area where he delivered the speech he must have worked on in the few minutes he'd been alone. He must have also gotten some notes from Billy on the President's plan for freedom points.

However, the prisoners on the ship, with the lead of Tom Zarek, refused the offer of the President.

Before Kenzi knew what was happening, they were taken hostage.

Kenzi, watching the whole scene, couldn't believe the prisoners, whose leader was stating he was against violence, was using violence to make a point.

"We want President Roslin to step down and for there to be free and democratic elections among the fleet," Zarek said.

The group was separated and Lee was taken to the bridge of the ship to confer with Zarek regarding his father and his plans for taking the ship. Lee realized Zarek wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. Lee was determined not to let that happen.

"Yeah, peaceful and non-violent. Being held by gun point is exactly what I think of when I hear the words peaceful and non-violent," Kenzi said.

A prisoner took offense and grabbed Kenzi and threw her into the cell he had occupied and threw the door closed.

Lee and Zarek heard the commotion and the cursing of Mason and ran to the cells.  
>His stomach lurched when he saw Kenzi being pushed down on the bed by a gun-wielding prisoner. "KENZI," he yelled. "Do something," Lee said to Zarek.<p>

Mason ignored what everyone was saying. His focus was to make Kenzi pay for mocking him. He forced himself down on top of her. He was close enough that Kenzi could feel his breath on her neck. The feeling made her skin crawl. When Mason turned his head, intent on getting her flight suit unzipped, Kenzi opened her mouth and bit a large chunk out of his ear.

Mason jumped up, curses flying from his mouth. Kenzi spit the offending flesh out of her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
>She was surprised when Mason raised his gun and shot her. She looked down and saw the blood on her flight suit but didn't register in her mind that she'd been shot.<br>In the confusion, Lee disarmed another prisoner, shot Mason and held a gun to Zarek's head. "Now, you're going to order your men to do the work. Then we'll give you the Astral Queen. And then, then you'll have your elections," Lee said. "What's it going to be, Tom, peace or you take this bullet?"  
>Zarek agreed and the prisoners put their weapons down. Lee saw the sniper, Kara, aim at Zarek and pushed him out of the way. "Thanks," Zarek said.<p>

Lee didn't say anything. He turned Zarek over to the Marines and went to Kenzi. She was bleeding from her abdomen wound and Lee was alarmed at how pale she appeared. "Nice job, Kenzi," he said, trying to lighten the moment.  
>"I'm glad...you're OK," she said, stopping to catch her breath.<p>

The Marines entered the cell with a stretcher which Lee helped load Kenzi onto and followed it out the door. Kara came up behind him and was immediately alarmed at how her sister appeared.

Lee boarded the Raptor and radioed the Galactica to have Doc Cottle on hand to receive Kenzi.

"Everything OK, Apollo," Adama asked his son.  
>"Daphne was shot, but the situation has been resolved. I'll meet with you and the president on Colonial One," Lee said.<br>They landed on Galactica and Doc Cottle took possession of Kenzi's care and rushed her to sick bay. Lee started to follow, but was stopped by the appearance of his father. "We need to go to Colonial One," his father said.  
>"Kenzi," Lee started.<br>"Doc has her. You can't see her until he's finished. We'll be back before then, promise," Adama said as he ushered Lee onto the Raptor.

They sat side-by-side on the flight to Colonial One.  
>"Lieutenant Brennan has never elaborated on your relationship with her. All she has said is that you two knew each other on Caprica and that you both regularly doubled with Kara and Zak. She doesn't mention anything more than you two were friends. Judging by your reaction to her being injured, I think she's more than a friend," Adama said.<br>As they prepared to land, Lee turned to his father. "Kenzi is someone that meant a lot to me at one time and means even more to me right now," he said, getting off the ship.


	9. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: See previous

AFTERMATH

Kenzi woke up in sick bay. Her side felt like she was on fire and wondered what happened. It didn't take long for her to remember what had happened on the prison ship. She remembered being pushed down on the bed, biting the prisoner's ear and getting shot for her trouble. She remembered Lee's concern while they waited for the stretcher, which added to her confusion.

"You're awake. Good. Notify the President that the Lieutenant is awake," Cottle said. "I was ordered to tell the President when you awoke so the Commander and Captain wouldn't worry about you while discussing what the Captain did on that ship," Cottle said.  
>"Thanks. How long," she asked, knowing she wouldn't be flying for a while due to the injury. She almost cursed Lee's name for asking her to go on that mission, but she knew she'd have asked to escort him. No one could have predicted this result.<p>

"At least four weeks, if you listen to me. But, seeing as how you're Starbuck's sister, I'm not expecting much," Cottle said.  
>"Gee, thanks. I'll try not to disappoint you and achieve your high standards you've set for me," Kenzi said, sarcasm dripping from every word.<p>

"Just like Starbuck. You'll be fine. I'll keep you here overnight and watch you and make sure you don't need any blood. I'll give you some more pain medicine and you can get some sleep," Doc said.  
>"Thank you, sir," Kenzi said, grateful to be getting rid of the pain.<p>

"Well, you're definitely nicer than your sister," he said before leaving the room. She closed her eyes against the pain that was firing up her abdomen. The nurse came and told her she was giving her some morpha and Kenzi nodded.

Soon she felt no pain and was nearly asleep. 

"How is she, Doc," Lee asked Cottle.  
>"She's going to be fine. It'll hurt like hell for a while, but I don't think there's any permanent damage. I'm guessing her spleen was removed in that fighter accident on Caprica because the bullet went in that area, but since it's not there, no harm done," Cottle said.<br>"Yeah, they removed her spleen right after the accident," Lee said, trying not to think of the accident.  
>"Will she stay here overnight, Doc," Adama asked his friend.<br>"Yeah. Her blood levels might drop again and I want to be able to transfuse her if that happens," Cottle answered.  
>"Can I stay with her," Lee asked.<br>Cottle looked at Adama who gave a small nod of his head. "Fine, but don't disturb my patient," Cottle said, leaving the men alone.  
>"Go with her son. I'll write up those reports," Adama said.<br>He watched Lee go in and sit by Kenzi's bed. He had gotten to know Lieutenant Brennan in the short time she'd been on the ship, primarily because she was Kara's sister. He had been amazed at how different the two were when dealing with people, but had flight skills that couldn't be matched. Kara was a brash and often insubordinate officer while Kenzi had embraced military life and was the model soldier. She had a smart mouth, but she lived with a bunch of male pilots. She and Kara were two of the three female pilots on the ship. Kenzi and Kara were a formidable team and he was glad to have them on his side.

He looked back and noticed Lee grabbing Kenzi's hand. He left and went back to his quarters and asked Starbuck to be sent to his office. He was hoping she would fill in the gaps in the story of Kenzi and Lee's relationship.

Starbuck didn't know why the Commander wanted her in his office, but she had wanted to go and see Kenzi. She peeked into sick bay and saw Lee sitting beside Kenzi's bed. Figuring her sister was in better hands with him than her, she headed to the Commander's office.

"You called for me, sir," Kara asked.  
>"Yes, please sit," he said.<br>Kara sat on the couch and waited for him to begin.

"What is your sister's relationship with Lee," he asked.  
>Kara nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "Relationship? Shouldn't you ask them, sir," she said.<br>"I did. Lee said she was special to him. Can you elaborate? I need to know if I should be worried," he said.  
>"You don't, sir. There's no one better to have Lee's back then Kenzi. She won't let him down, sir," Kara said.<br>"I understand through Lee that they meant something to each other. I've also noticed little things when speaking with Kenzi that she thinks a lot of Lee," he said.  
>"Sir, I don't know the details. Kenzi keeps her private life as private as possible. I only know they dated a few times. Even after Zak died, they were together for a while," she said.<br>"Thanks, Kara. I noticed Lee seems to care a lot about her, even though they've only been on board together for a short time. You've helped me understand how that's possible. Now, you should go see her," he said.  
>"Thanks, sir," she said, rushing out the door to see her sister.<p>

Kenzi's side was once again on fire. She opened her eyes and noticed a person sitting next to her bed. A hand was holding hers and a soft snoring was coming from the chair.

She opened her eyes wider and noticed Lee was sitting in the chair, sleeping. She tugged on his hand, hoping to wake him up because her side was killing her.

Lee stirred and looked at Kenzi. "Hey, you're awake," he said.

"I'm on fire," she said.  
>"Well, I think I can help with that," he said. He let go of her hand and poked his head out of the curtain and mentioned something to someone, but Kenzi couldn't make out the muffled voices.<p>

Lee came back and sat back in the chair. He leaned over her and said, "Medicine is coming," he said.  
>"The next time you ask for my help and I agree, remind me of this incident," she said.<br>"I'm sorry for what happened. If I could have gotten there sooner, I would have," he said.

"I know. You saved me, though, so I'll forgive you this time. How did the President take your proposal," she asked.  
>"Not well, at first, but she and dad eventually came around," he said.<p>

"I knew they would. It's a brilliant plan, actually," she said, feeling the medicine start to work.

"Knock, knock," Kara said.

"Hey, sis," Kenzi said.  
>"Hey, Daphne, Apollo," Kara said, standing on the other side of the bed.<br>"Is this the means you have to go to get this man to pay attention to you," Kara asked, teasing her sister.  
>"You know me. Had to do something memorable," Kenzi said.<p>

"How long are you out of commission," Kara asked.  
>"A month. Doc Cottle wants me here tonight and then I guess bed rest for a week and then light duty. This frakking sucks, you know that," Kenzi said.<br>"Hey, I've got plenty of paperwork for you to take care of while you're grounded," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Gee, thanks," she said.

"Well, I'd better get out here, before Cottle runs me out and you get in trouble. Lee's here, you're in good hands."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kenzi said.  
>Kara left Kenzi's bedside and was relieved her sister was going to be OK.<p>

Lee watched Kara walk out before turning his attention back to Kenzi.

"That was the scariest moment of my life," he said.  
>"Worse than Caprica," she asked.<br>"I never saw the Viper crash. I was heading to a meeting when I saw the smoke from the airfield. I went toward the commotion, just to see if I could help. Someone stopped me and told me you had been in the Viper. I ran toward the medics and saw them loading you on a stretcher and taking you to the hospital. I got there before they left and rode in the ambulance with you. I SAW this happen. I saw the prisoner shoot you. I just reacted and shot him. I reacted," he said.  
>"Thank the gods you did. I seriously thought he was going to shoot me again," Kenzi said.<br>"So was I. But I just saw you lying there, bleeding. All you had done was protect yourself. That's when I realized that situation was out of our control. I reacted on instinct and shot that prisoner. There was no thought behind it, I just shot him," Lee said.  
>Kenzi reached up and touched his face. "You saved my life, Lee. I'm here and that's all we need to focus on right now," Kenzi said.<br>Lee kissed her palm. "I know. Let's not talk about this anymore, OK," he said.

"OK. What do you want to talk about? Oh, I know. How about you and Dee," she said.

Lee paled. "There's nothing with Dee," he said.  
>"Really? Could have fooled me," she said.<br>"Kenzi, that was just an adolescent attempt at trying to forget you and make you jealous. Although, you did a better job of making me jealous," he said.  
>"I wasn't trying," Kenzi said.<br>"I know, but you have these strong friendships with several of the male crew members. You and the Chief, Hotdog, oh and Jammer," Lee said.  
>"Jammer has a crush. He's good for the ego," Kenzi said, smiling slightly.<br>"I figured. I know there is nothing between you and those guys, but I have to say, seeing you hanging out with them, really had me worried you'd start dating them," he said.

"Nice to know you care," she said.

"Kenzi, what are we doing," he asked.  
>"I'm trying to heal from this frakking gunshot wound. You're sounding like a lonely heart," Kenzi said.<br>"Lonely heart? That's how you treat the man you love," he said, leaning in close to her.

"Well, get him in here and I'll let you know," she said, giving him a smile.  
>"Kenzi Brennan, you wound me," he said.<br>Kenzi smiled at him again before closing her eyes. As much as she enjoyed having the Lee she had fallen in love with back, she was tired. She just wondered if he'd go back to being indifferent when she was released. She held his hand as she slipped into the dreamless, drugged sleep.


	10. Good Gods, Another One?

DISCLAIMER: See previous

GOOD GODS, ANOTHER ONE?

Lee noticed Kenzi had fallen asleep. He leaned back in the chair, never letting go of her hand.

He thought about his relationship with Kenzi. They'd kept things on a friendly level, despite their one incident after the showers that he couldn't stop thinking about. No one had made him feel the way Kenzi did. Sleeping with Kenzi felt right, felt like everything was right with the worlds. He knew that their one morning frak wasn't planned and went against their friendship policy, but he'd had to have her that morning and didn't know what to do if she had denied him that pleasure. That morning was one he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.  
>Of course, they hadn't talked about it. Every time Lee broached the subject, Kenzi changed it to something less personal and revealing. Kenzi was determined to keep things on a friend basis, despite the numerous chances and the sexual tension that followed them everywhere they were together.<p>

He figured he'd have to tell his father the whole story of his relationship with Kenzi. He wasn't looking forward to admitting his wrongdoing, but he knew he had to in order to move forward in his relationship with Kenzi.

Lee awoke the next morning with a kink in his neck from having slept in an awkward position. He heard Kenzi's steady, deep breathing and decided it was worth it. He saw Doc Cottle coming to check on his patient.  
>"Captain. The Lieutenant will be moving to the observation ward. I'll call you when we move her. I have to check her stitches and such," he said.<br>Lee, reluctant to leave Kenzi, knew it would be pointless to argue with the doctor so he thanked him and headed to his bunk to get a change of clothes and shower.

He passed several people on the way to the bunks. All were concerned about Kenzi. "She's getting moved to the observation unit this afternoon. I'm sure she'll love to see everyone when she's feeling better," Lee said.  
>He rounded the corner and was surprised to find Galen Tyrol leaning against the wall.<br>"Chief," Lee said.  
>"How's Kenzi," he asked.<br>"Better. She should leave sick bay today and be in observation for a while," Lee said.  
>"I have to ask, sir because Kenzi's my friend, but what are you doing," he asked.<br>Lee blinked. "I'm helping out a friend, a fellow pilot," Lee said.  
>"I know about your past with Kenzi. She told me everything, so I have to know what your intentions are toward her," Galen asked.<br>"It's my fault Kenzi got shot. I asked her to come with me to the ship and I'm the one that caused the problems which led to her getting shot," he said.  
>"So you're sitting by her bedside out of guilt? Nice try, Captain. Just be careful with Kenzi. She's only recently learned to cope with the loss of you and her child. Don't hurt her," he said before heading back to the flight deck.<p>

"I promise," Lee called after Tyrol.

He showered quickly and changed before heading to his father's office.

He spent the next few hours in meetings with his father, the president, XO and Dr. Baltar. Hours later, he headed to sick bay to pick up Kenzi. He wasn't surprised to find Kara there, helping Kenzi into a wheelchair.  
>"You're late," Kara said.<br>"Sorry, meetings. You sure you want to leave sick bay," Lee asked.  
>"I'm not going to get much sleep here and I'd rather let someone who's sick have the bed. I'll be happy in the little ward Doc set up for his observation patients. It's a bit quieter and the beds are more comfortable. I'm not looking forward to spending so much time there, but it's better than the alternative," Kenzi said.<br>Kara pushed the chair down a small hallway in sick bay before she came to the inpatient ward. This place allowed patients access to their medications and they were close to the doctor should their condition deteriorate prior to discharging them out of the ward all together.

Lee helped Kenzi into the bed and helped pull the covers over her.  
>"Thanks," she said.<p>

The next three days were a blur for Kenzi as she spent most of the time with Lee when he wasn't on duty. Her other friends made a steady stream by her bedside, hoping she'd be back on her feet soon. Kenzi was touched by how much everyone on Galactica made her feel like she belonged.

"Did you really bite that guy's ear off," Jammer asked.  
>"He's lucky that's all I bit off," Kenzi said, smiling.<br>Galen started laughing. "That's my girl," he said, squeezing Kenzi's hand.

The morning of her fourth day in the ward she was talking to Lee about random ship business when she remembered something.  
>"Hey, it's Flattop's 1,000th landing. You have to do something for him," she said.<br>"It is," he asked.

"Oh my gods. You are the worst CAG in the history of CAGs. How could you forget something this monumental. Check with Kara, I'm sure she has some ideas," Kenzi said.  
>"What do you mean I'm the worst CAG," Lee asked.<br>"I don't have time to explain right now. Just go find Kara and get the stuff together to celebrate," Kenzi said.  
>"I'll be back as soon as I'm finished," Lee said.<br>"OK," Kenzi said. She accepted a chaste kiss from Lee and waved as he left the ward.

Lee raced to find Kara. He was carrying a helmet for Flattop.  
>"Kara, it's Flattop's 1000th landing. You ready," he asked her.<br>"Of course," Kara said, carrying her stuff to the flight deck.

Just as they arrived, a communications drone fell from it's rigging. The impact caused the motor to activate. Tyrol heard a whining noise and, before he could locate the source of the noise, the drone took off toward Flattop and his friends who were celebrating his landing.

Galen couldn't stop and watched the drone explode. Galen went running. He pulled some of the injured out of range of the fire and went toward the spot Flattop and his friends had been.  
>The sight Galen saw made him gag. The bodies of Flattop and twelve others were in the center of the carnage.<p>

Lee and Kara rushed to the scene. Lee helped attend to the wounded.

As they surveyed the damage following the accident, Lee couldn't believe what had happened.  
>"I'll start an investigation, sir," Tyrol said.<br>"Good, Chief," Lee responded, still not believing what he'd just seen.

"I've never had a death on my deck. Accidents, but never a death," Tyrol said to no one in particular.

Lee left Tyrol standing there.

He went to sick bay with the injured and wanted to pay a visit to Kenzi. He needed to hear her kind words after everything that had just happened.

Kenzi was doing some paperwork for Lee when he walked into her curtained room. "What's going on? I've noticed a lot of activity," she said.  
>Lee sat next to her on the bed. "There was an accident. 13 people were killed and Flattop was with them," Lee said.<br>Kenzi started crying. "Flattop. He was such a nice guy. What happened," she asked.

"Not sure, but Galen got the Master of Arms investigating," Lee said.  
>Kenzi held her arms out and Lee put his arms around her. Kenzi held Lee while he dealt with what he'd seen and done.<p>

"It was an accident. You can't blame yourself. I know Galen's going blame himself, too, but it's no one's fault. The report will show that," Kenzi said.

"There's been so much death. So much," he said.  
>"You're right. And this was a tragic accident, but that's what it was, an accident," Kenzi said.<br>Lee lifted his head up from Kenzi's shoulder and looked at her. "I'm just glad you weren't there," he said.

"Well, Doc Cottle's not letting me leave here anytime soon, so unless something happens in sick bay, I'm here for a while," she said.

"Would you help me with revising the flight schedule," he asked.  
>"Sure," Kenzi said. Lee picked up the file that contained the flight schedule for the next two weeks and they started making the necessary corrections to accommodate for the dead and injured.<p>

Two hours later, Lee noticed Kenzi had fallen asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her while he dealt with what had happened that day.

He fell asleep soon after and that's how Kara found the two of them an hour later.


	11. Disappointment

DISCLAIMER: See previous

DISAPPOINTMENT

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Kara whispered in Lee's ear. He swatted at Kara's face and felt Kenzi shift with the movement. He opened his eyes and realized he was in Kenzi's hospital bed. Kenzi was still sleeping. He looked up at Kara and scowled.

"What," he asked.  
>"Your dad's looking for you," she said.<p>

"OK. Will you stay with her until I get back and let her know I didn't abandon her," Lee asked.  
>"Sure," Kara said.<p>

Lee untangled his arms from around Kenzi and kissed the top of her head. He headed off to his father's office, wondering what he wanted from him this time.

"Commander, sir," Lee said, saluting his father as he entered.

"Lee, this accident has put a dent in our pilots," he said.  
>"Yes, it has," Lee answered.<br>His father handed him a folder. "This is a list of those within the fleet that have flight experience. It's not military, but they can fly. The next list belongs to those that would like to fly and fit the profile. The rest are the ones that want to try. I want to have Starbuck teach this first group so we can work on having new pilots," his dad said.  
>"Kara's not going to like that," he said.<p>

"Do you think she can do it," Adama asked.  
>"Of course. Who's going to tell her," Lee asked.<br>"You're the CAG," Adama said.  
>"Thank you, sir, but I think she'll respond better if the news comes from you," Lee said. He took the file and started out the door when his father stopped him.<br>"Lee, wait. How's Lieutenant Brennan doing," he asked.  
>"She's healing. Hopefully, she'll get out of sick bay soon," Lee said, smiling.<p>

"How close were you and Kenzi before Galactica," his father asked.

Lee took a deep breath and thought about his answer.

"Well, we dated. Seriously for nearly two years," he said.  
>"That's you entire posting on Caprica," his father said.<p>

"Yeah. We were living in an apartment near the base in Caprica City and Kenzi was teaching Viper pilots, like Kara. We were talking about getting married and all that," he said. He took a deep breath and continued. "She was involved in a Viper accident, much like Zak's but one of her student's caused the accident. The student ejected before the explosion and Kenzi got out just as it exploded, or so I've been told. She had a broken leg and a concussion with a severe head laceration. Her face was black and blue and she suffered some internal bleeding from being hit by a piece of debris. She had surgery to remove her spleen and control the bleeding. She needed extensive rehab before she came home. We broke up three months later," Lee said.  
>"Why," his father asked.<br>"We grew apart," Lee said, looking away from his father.  
>"What happened, Lee," his father prodded.<br>"Kenzi was pregnant at the time of the accident. She didn't know and she miscarried. I thought she knew and had flown despite her condition. I've spent the last nine months since that accident hating her for what happened when I didn't have the right. She didn't know she was pregnant," Lee said.  
>Bill Adama's blue eyes, exactly like Lee's, filled with sympathy and understanding. He knew his son telling him this private story about him and Kenzi said a lot about their healing of their fractured relationship.<p>

"I'm sorry, son," his father said. Lee said nothing. He started to leave before his father, again, said something that made him pause. "Do you still love her?"

Lee turned his head and looked at his father. "More than my life, for all the good it does us right now," he said before heading out the door.

Bill Adama filed the information away to use later. If his son loved Lieutenant Brennan he wasn't going to stand in his way.  
>Lee went back to sick bay to find Kara. He figured she'd be talking with her sister about ship gossip and probably more than a few things about him.<p>

"Starbuck! The commander has something to discuss with you," he said.  
>"Guess I have to leave this stimulating conversation, Kenzi. You'll have to tell me the rest of that story. I can't imagine you being mad enough at Lee to do that," Kara said, heading out the door before Lee could ask what she was talking about.<p>

Lee looked at Kenzi.  
>"She was just teasing you. You know how Kara can be at times and you know I would never talk about anything private that happened between the two of us," she said.<br>"Dad's going to talk to her about training pilots," Lee said, sitting on Kenzi's bed.  
>"Wow," was all Kenzi could think to say at that moment. Kara had been reluctant to do any additional pilot training after what happened with Zak. Kenzi knew Kara blamed herself for Zak's death. Kara told her shortly after she came to the Galactica that Zak had failed basic flight and Kara passed him because of what she thought he meant to her. Kenzi knew Kara struggled with the death of Zak everyday and the role she thought she had played in it. Kara also confessed to telling Lee the truth about what happened, so Lee knew the story without having to explain anything.<p>

Neither said anything else for a while, content with sitting in the silence and enjoying the others presence.

"You wanted to see me," Kara asked Bill Adama.  
>"Yes, I want you to take these files and have them report to you for fighter training. They can fly, they've just never been inside a Viper," Adama said.<br>"You want me to train pilots, sir," Kara asked, scared at the proposal.

"I know you're worried about what happened with Zak, but that wasn't your fault. I have confidence that you can do this," Adama said.  
>Not wanting to let him down or reveal the reason behind her reluctance. She took the files and headed out of his office.<p>

Two days later, Lee went to find Kara regarding what happened with the 'nuggets.'

"What is the meaning of this," he asked.  
>"They're washed out," Kara said.<br>"What are you talking about? You can't do that," he said.

"I'm the flight instructor and I just did. I WILL NOT pass another pilot that isn't ready," she said.  
>"You can't wash them out on their first day. Reinstate them, Kara," Lee said.<br>Kara started to walk away.

"I am the flight instructor, sir. My word is scripture, sir," Kara said.

"That wasn't a request, Lieutenant," Lee said, facing Kara.

Kara got right in his face. "Step back, Lieutenant," Lee said. Kara glared at him before walking off. Lee took the files and went to his father's office.

"Kara just washed out the entire first batch of pilots," Lee said.  
>"She's the flight instructor. She doesn't think they can cut it, they can't cut it. I read her reports, Captain," he said.<br>"She's doing this because of what she did for Zak," Lee said.  
>"What does that have to do with Zak? What did she do for Zak," Adama asked.<br>Lee realized Kara never told his father the truth about Zak's accident. "You need to talk to her," Lee said.  
>"Lee, I asked you a question," Adama said.<br>"Dad, you need to talk to Kara," Lee said, heading out the door. He walked toward sick bay and the observation ward. He needed to talk to Kenzi. He was so glad she was going to be out of the hospital tomorrow and back among the crew where he could talk to her without going to sick bay.

Bill Adama asked Kara to report to his office.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Is there something more to Zak's accident," he asked, taking Kara by surprise.

Kara swallowed before taking a deep breath and telling the Commander of her role in Zak's death.

After listening, the Commander stood up from his desk. "Because I made a mistake...because I was just...I was so in love with him...and I let that get in the way of doing my job...and um, and he um, he just wanted it so much, and I...I didn't want to be the one who crushed him...," Kara said.

"Reinstate the trainees to flight status," Adama said. "I will...but I just want you to understand...that I...," Kara started. "Do your job." "Yes sir..." "And walk out of this cabin...while you still can...," he said as Kara walked out of the office. She knew he would react strongly to her confession and she fully expected it, but she didn't expect the pain she felt at realizing she'd disappointed the man she'd come to love like a father, a real father. 


	12. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: See previous

REVELATIONS Lee entered the observation ward and found Kenzi sitting in a wheelchair. "Ready to spring me from this joint," she asked.  
>"You're leaving today," he asked.<br>"Doc says I'm better and, being on light duty, he figures I can't do any other damage. So I guess it's paperwork for you, the Commander and the Chief," Kenzi said.  
>"Finally, I get an assistant," Lee said, smiling. Kenzi noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and she called him on it.<br>"What did she do now," Kenzi asked.  
>"Who," Lee asked.<br>"Kara. You've got that look like she did something and you expected it to happen, but it still surprised you," she said. "Kara washed out all the nuggets on their first day. I went to talk to my father and I accidentally let it slip about Kara having done something for Zak. Kara never told him," Lee said, pushing Kenzi out of the room. "Ouch. So if she didn't think the pilots had what it took, then she wasn't going to risk it," Kenzi said. "Exactly," Lee said, pushing her toward the bunk house. They arrived and Lee helped Kenzi get out of the wheelchair and eased her up the step into the bunks. He helped her to her bunk and put her feet on the bed. "Thank you, Captain. Should I report to your office in the morning to get the paperwork I'm supposed to be doing," she asked, exhausted from her little trip. "Yeah. I'll double check and make sure it's OK for you to work out of my office," he said, noticing Kenzi yawning. "Get some sleep. I'll come and get you for dinner," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.  
>"A girl could get used to this," she said.<br>"I'll do it for you anytime, as long as you don't get shot again," he said. Kenzi took two of her pain pills Doc Cottle had given her. He didn't normally hand them out when patients were discharged, but Kenzi had done some work for him from her hospital bed and he decided she wasn't such a bad kid after all, despite her family dynamic with Starbuck. Lee left the bunk and headed back to his office. He wondered if his father had spoken to Kara. As he passed the flight deck, he didn't have to ask his father what he'd decided. There was Kara, showing the nuggets their routine for the day. She led them to the flight deck and right back to the Vipers. Lee smiled. Adama and Tigh were listening to Starbuck's flight training in CIC.  
>"Well, I'll be damned. She actually sounds like a flight instructor," Tigh said. Lee went to CIC to speak to his father when Dradis picked up Cylon Raiders. He rushed to the flight deck, ready to be on the alert squadron. Kara ordered all the nuggets back to Galactica, but Hot Dog ignored the order and followed Kara in the pursuit of the Raiders. Soon all of Galactica's squadron was fending off the Raiders. Suddenly, Starbuck's transponder signal was lost and Hot Dog reported her heading toward the moon. When Lee returned to Galactica and met with Hot Dog, he was anxious to get back down there and find Kara. Kenzi had made her way to the flight deck, anxious to hear word regarding her sister and the status of the flight team. She approached Lee, finding him pinning his Viper wings on Hot Dog's uniform. "You earned them," he said before taking off to CIC for a sit-rep. Kenzi watched him go and debated with herself about what she should do. Kara was her sister and she was concerned. She made her way to CIC, hoping the Commander would let her at least know the plan that was ahead, since she knew she couldn't participate. "Lieutenant Brennan," Colonel Tigh greeted her as she saluted him.<br>"Colonel. I've come to find out what you're doing about Kara," she said.  
>She could tell Lee was angry about something, but she wasn't sure what it was. "We're discussing options," Tigh said.<br>Lee and his father discussed what to do about Kara. Lee then left CIC to head for his Viper. He didn't even turn his head at Kenzi as he passed.  
>Kenzi went to Lee's office to get some paperwork finished. She knew everyone was trying their best to get Kara rescued. Kenzi had done the math and knew how long Kara's oxygen would last on the planet. She made her way back to CIC. She heard the Commander and Lee were in his office discussing the situation with the President. Kenzi had been doing the calculations for the fuel reserves and the news wasn't good. She went into the Commander's office to give her report. "How much fuel has been used during this mission, Lieutenant," Roslin asked her.<br>"Forty-three percent of reserves," she said, hating the way it sounded. "Half. That's unacceptable. Half the squadron down for repairs, also unacceptable. Kara's your last link to Zak and she's also Lieutenant Brennan's sister. It's time you come to terms with his death, Commander. But you guys have to get your head in the game," Roslin said before leaving the room. The three stood looking at each other. As much as Kenzi hated it, they were wasting a lot of resources on someone who was, despite wishful thinking, dead. The finality of it hit Kenzi and she fled as fast as her aching side would let her.  
>"For what it's worth, I think she's wrong. I think we have gotten over Zak's death," Lee said.<br>"I haven't," Adama said before they exited the office. "I need to know something: why did you do this? Why did we do this? Is it for Kara? For Zak? For Kenzi? For what," Lee asked.  
>"Kara was family. You do whatever you have to do. Sometimes you break the rules."<br>"And if it was me down there instead?"  
>"You don't have to ask that."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>Adama stopped short and turned to face his son. "If it were you... we'd never leave." Their father-son moment was interrupted by Dradis contact.<br>Lee raced to the deck to be in the alert Vipers. He launched and went after the errant Raider.  
>He started firing his guns at the Raider ahead of him. "You idiot! Didn't anybody teach you intercept protocol? Okay, we're gonna have to do this the hard way then," Kara said inside the Raider.<br>"Lords, this bastard's good," Apollo said.  
>"Just a little bit closer," she said. Just as she says those words to herself, she's hit by Lee's Viper fire. "Not that close."<br>Just then Lee lost the Raider. "Where the frak are you," he said. Then he saw it. "Galactica, this is Apollo. The Raider appears to be flying in formation with me," he said, confused.  
>"Say again, Apollo," Dee asked.<br>"The Raider is right above me. Oh my gods, Starbuck," he yelled.  
>"What," Adama asked.<br>"The wings of the Raider say Starbuck. It's Starbuck," Lee said, his happiness evident in his transmission. "Bring it into the bay! If it does anything, take it out," Adama said. "Wilco, Galactica, but I tell you what: it's has got to be her. This thing is flying with some serious attitude," Lee said.  
>The Raider wiggled it's wings at Lee who gestured the same in response. They landed on the deck and Kara was helped from the Raider to the awaiting stretcher.<br>"Now your ass belongs to me," Tyrol said when he first saw the Raider. Kenzi came up from behind the landed Raider to see her sister.  
>Kara turned to Lee and asked, "Like my new toy?"<br>"Boy, when you take a souvenir, you don't screw around. Oh, my gods, you smell like a latrine."  
>"Mmm... you wanna give me a bath," Kara asked, winking at her sister and shooting a smile at Lee. Kenzi pointed to the Raider. "She flew THAT home," Kenzi asked. Lee nodded his head. "I guess she can fly anything. What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed, resting," he said. "I was worried about Kara," Kenzi said.<br>"She's home now and she's going to sick bay. We'd better get you back to your bunk before you're right there with her and Doc Cottle has my ass for breakfast," Lee said.  
>"You're worrying too much," she said to him.<br>"I have a right to worry," Lee said. Kenzi leaned on him more than she wanted, but she had quickly realized she had tried to do too much. Lee helped her into her bunk. "Hurting," he asked.  
>Kenzi nodded, although she hated to admit it. "I'll bring you some water," he said. He ducked out of the room and returned with water. He fetched Kenzi's pills from her locker and gave her two.<br>"Now promise me you won't leave this bunk until I return," he said. "Promise," Kenzi said, rolling her eyes at Lee. She didn't know how to take his sudden concern. It didn't fit with the Lee she knew, but then again the last time he'd cared for her, he was mad because he had thought she was pregnant and hadn't told him. Lee turned back around and set the files beside her on the bed. "So you don't have to get out of the bed, you can work on these here. You can probably work on my sofa or the one in dad's office when you need to," he said, sitting on the bed. "Thanks. I guess you want that free labor, huh," she said, smiling at him.  
>"I want you to be OK. That's all I want," Lee said. "Thanks," she said. Lee said his good byes and headed back to his office. He had a lot of work to do.<br> 


	13. Back to Action

DISCLAIMER: See previous

BACK TO ACTION

Several days later, Kenzi was leaving sick bay after getting check by Doc Cottle. He mentioned she was healing nicely and he said she could start back to light duty. Lee and the Commander still wanted her doing paperwork until she was fully cleared, but at least she could work on some of the damaged equipment on Galactica. She was heading to a meeting with Colonel Tigh and the Commander when she felt an explosion. She was coming around the corner and saw Tigh push the Commander out of the way into the small hallway she was using. "Oh, my gods! Are you guys OK," Kenzi said, rushing to the Colonel and Commander. "I think so. What was that," Tigh asked. "THAT was another copy of Doral," the Commander said.  
>"Guess your assumption that Doral was a Cylon was correct," Kenzi said, standing in front of the two men. The Commander shot her a look. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Lee told me. I didn't mention it to anyone. Not even Starbuck," Kenzi said, quick to add that she hadn't blabbed the information across the ship. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I think we'll postpone our meeting for a few days," the Commander said before heading off with Tigh to meet with the Master at Arms. Kenzi surveyed the damage and headed to the flight deck. She needed to see if there was anything she could do to help the 'knuckle draggers' get a bit of a break. Kenzi wasn't like the other pilots. She didn't think there was a place for elitism on Galactica. Especially with the war. "Got anything I can do to help you guys," Kenzi asked.<br>Galen looked at her. "Paperwork," he said. "Nothing more complex," Kenzi asked.  
>"If I give you something like that after the Captain had ordered me not to, I'd be in such trouble," he said. Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Since when did you worry about Captain Adama," Kenzi asked.<br>"Since he pulled rank on me. You can take these maintenance schedules and work on them," Galen said, holding out the clipboard. She took the clipboard, thanked Galen and headed for Lee's office. She figured it was the only place she could get any work done. She was a bit perturbed that Lee was dictating policy to the other crew members regarding her, but she was too tired to fight it. If Lee wanted her to do paperwork, she'd do paperwork. She arrived at Lee's office to find Lee sitting behind his desk.  
>"Hey, I thought you were flying this afternoon," she asked.<br>"Stuff to do. That bombing has everyone on edge," Lee said.  
>"I just came to do my paperwork since I'm not allowed to do any, actual physical labor," Kenzi said, taking the seat across from Lee.<br>"Well, you're more than welcome to sit with me," he said.  
>"Do you know about the investigation," Kenzi asked.<br>"They're supposed to do one. Dad's apparently given the Master at Arms broad authority to find the person responsible for the breach of security," Lee said.  
>"Breach? I thought this guy came from another ship. He slipped through the checkpoint, right," Kenzi said.<br>"The explosives came from Galactica," Lee said. Kenzi nodded her head in understanding. She and Lee fell into a comfortable silence while working on their paperwork. Kenzi moved from the chair to the couch, giving her side a much needed rest. A few hours later, Kenzi had finished the stuff for Lee and the Commander and put the finishing touches on Galen's maintenance schedule. "I'm going to run these back to Galen and then I think I'm heading to bed. I'm still a bit tired from being up on my feet so much today," she said.  
>"I'll see you in there later. I want to finish this stuff," Lee said.<br>"You sure I can't help you with anything," she asked.  
>"No. Doing those things you've been doing for me have been a big help. I appreciate it," he said.<br>Kenzi smiled at Lee and headed out the door. She wasn't sure what was bothering Lee, but she hoped he take her into his confidence.  
>She arrived on the flight deck and found everyone a mess.<br>"What's going on," she asked Jammer.  
>"They think the Chief collaborate with the Cylon agent and stole the bomb material from Galactica," he said.<br>"What! That's crazy. Galen loves Galactica," she said.  
>"Well, apparently he was with Sharon and since Colonel Tigh told him to end the relationship, Galen could be in big trouble for disobeying an order," Jammer said.<br>"This is nuts. Here's the maintenance schedule. I'm going to find Galen. There's got to be a logical explanation for this," Kenzi said, walking off the flight deck before Jammer could respond. She passed Lee in the corridor and he saw the stricken look on her face and asked what was wrong. "Apparently, the Chief is under investigation for conspiring with a Cylon. Isn't that ridiculous," Kenzi said. Lee saw she was upset because of the suspicions surrounding her friend. "Why would they believe the Chief was involved," Lee asked.  
>"I don't know. Maybe you could talk to your dad for me? Find out what Galen's being charged with and why the Master at Arms thinks he had anything to do with it," she said, staring at Lee.<br>The look on Kenzi's face was enough to get Lee to agree to anything. She just had to give him a look and he would cave and do anything she said, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. "I'll speak with him, but I don't know if he'll give me any information. I'll ask, for you," he said. Kenzi was so grateful, she kissed him. Realizing what she'd done, Kenzi fell back and thanked him again. "Thank you, Captain. I'll be in your office finishing those reports for you," she said, saluting and heading back to his office. The warmth that rushed to her cheeks didn't dissipate the farther she got from him and she wanted to get her impulsive action out of her head.  
>Lee headed to his father's office, hoping to get some knowledge about the investigation that was being conducted aboard the ship. "Sir, may I have a word," Lee asked.<br>"What's the matter, Captain," Adama asked.  
>"I was wondering about this investigation. The suspicion surrounding Tyrol has Lieutenant Brennan concerned," Lee said.<br>"I don't believe the Chief is a conspirator. I do, however, believe that he has trouble keeping his fly zipped," Adama said.  
>Lee was shocked by the candor with which his father was speaking about another member of his crew. "Well, I was just wondering what's going to happen to him, sir," Lee said. "I've disbanded the tribunal. They informed Tyrol that his refusing to answer questions would be taken as an admission of guilt by the panel. That's a direct violation of the civil rights of the people. I won't have that. The Chief's specialist that was caught perjuring himself is being stripped of his rank and sent to the brig. That's not open for discussion," Adama said.<br>"I understand, sir," Lee said, not knowing what else to say to him. "How is your relationship with Lieutenant Brennan," Adama asked. "She's recovering well and can't wait to get back in the cockpit," Lee said.  
>"That's good, but how are the two of you," he asked. "We're working on our friendship. Seeing her get shot and helping with her healing has solidified our friendship. She is someone I want in my life and, whether we move forward from this to something like we had in the past, that's great. If we don't and we stay friends, then that's fine. I'm just relieved she's OK," Lee said. "Take care of her, son. I have a feeling you two are in this for the long haul," Adama said.<br>"We're not together, sir. That would be against the rules," Lee said.  
>"Well, as I said during my questioning during the tribunal, I'm a soft touch in such matters. So long as it doesn't compromise this ship," Adama said.<br>"I'll remember that, sir," Lee said before heading out of his dad's office and off to find Kenzi. 


	14. What Are We Doing?

DISCLAIMER: See previous

WHAT ARE WE DOING? Kenzi went to the bunks that housed Galen and some of the bridge personnel, determined to talk to her friend about what had happened. She knocked on the door and was shocked when he opened the door.  
>"Sir, what can I do for you," he asked, professional demeanor rearing itself. "I wanted to talk. Care to go for a walk," she asked.<br>He closed the door behind him and the two took off for a walk in the more quiet area of the ship. "What the hell happened," Kenzi asked.  
>"I had a secret meeting with Sharon and she came through the security hatch that was used by the Cylon to get the explosives from Galactica. Several of my deck hands thought they had to cover for me and told the tribunal several different stories. Socinus lied during his deposition and on the stand. Didn't matter what story he told, he still lied and the Commander has put him in the brig and stripped his rank for lying. He also dressed me down and told me he was disappointed in me for the first time in all the years I've served under him. That hurt more than anything," Galen said.<br>Kenzi stopped him and laid a hand on his arm. "What about you and Sharon," she asked.  
>"I know it was an accident on her part and neither of us had anything to do with it, but one of my guys is in the brig because of it and the Commander hates me. I can't do it any more. This is one case where love just isn't enough," Galen said, sitting on a cargo box. He let out a small laugh. "Kind of like you and Captain Adama. Kenzi ignored the comment. "The Commander doesn't hate you. He's forgiven Kara. He's forgiven his son," she said.<br>"I just wish none of this ever happened. I don't understand why he felt he had to lie," Galen said.  
>"You foster a lot of respect from the crew you work with and they want to protect you. They knew the Colonel issued that order to end the relationship. They didn't want you to get in trouble, nor did they want you to not be happy," Kenzi said. "Just seems stupid that he risked his career so I could spend the night with Sharon in a vacant ammo storage room," he said.<br>"Well, it would be nice to conduct these relationships in public, but there are rules. However, there's the possibility that the Commander will relax those rules," Kenzi said.  
>"Too late for me, but maybe you'll get lucky with them," he said.<br>"Lee is a friend and we share a past. That's all. He was concerned about me since I got shot. I'm certain you would have been at my bedside if he wasn't there. You would have done the same if one of your crew had been shot," Kenzi said.  
>"If the Captain hadn't been around, you wouldn't have gone to that ship and you wouldn't have gotten shot," Galen said.<br>"It wasn't Lee's fault. Now, I told you, we're just friends," Kenzi said. She was unsure who she was trying harder to convince, Galen or herself. "If you think that's all it was, then more power to you. However, as a guy, I'm telling you that man wants you," Galen said.  
>"What makes you say that," she asked.<br>"The way he looks at you when you aren't looking. The way he acts around me because I could hurt him if I wanted. He's in love with you and, despite your self-denial, you're in love with him," Tyrol said. Kenzi didn't comment on Galen's statement. She couldn't. She was in love with Lee, in fact, she'd never stopped. "Ah, Kenzi's speechless. That means I must be right. Wow! I've won an argument with you," Tyrol said. "Want to work out with me later? Don't think that will get you into any trouble," Kenzi said.  
>"Come by and I'll see what my schedule's like this evening. I'm now one man short when I was already 85 short from the first battle," Galen said.<br>"I'll be by later. You know I care about you, right," she asked.  
>Galen pulled her into a hug. "I know. I care about you, too," he said. "You want to help me with the Raider." Kenzi's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Just try to keep me away," she said, waving as she left. They went their separate ways, Kenzi to her bunk to change and Galen to the flight deck. Kenzi hoped her friend would be OK, despite everything that he'd been subjected to that day.<br>Kenzi got in her workout gear and headed to the gym. There was always something she could do to work off her frustration. She knew Doc said she could start working out again, but she figured he'd frown on contact sparring. She entered the gym and was surprised to find Lee working out with the weights. "Captain, I had no idea you would be here," she said, putting her water bottle and towel on the bench. "Thought I'd work out for a while. The office was closing in on me," he said. "Well, Doc said I could start working out so, I was planning to box with Galen, but he's not feeling into it," Kenzi said.  
>"You and the Chief are close," Lee asked. "Yeah. He's knowledgeable about everything on the deck. I can tell him how I feel in the cockpit and he knows exactly what's wrong. We became friends when I got transferred to Galactica. He's like an older brother. He's a sounding board when Kara is being a bitch," Kenzi said, tightening her gloves. "I'm glad you found someone you could talk to on the ship. I was surprised when he told me he knew all about what happened between us," Lee said. "I was in a bad way when I came here. I'd never, ever thought I'd get passed it. My friends here on the ship have helped me move on and find a life outside of what happened. It wasn't easy but I have finally, I think, have gotten beyond it," Kenzi said. They started lightly sparring with each other, talking about ship business. "Kenzi what are we doing," Lee asked.<br>"Sparring," Kenzi answered, dodging Lee's right hook.  
>"Not sparring. Why are we dancing around each other," he asked, blocking Kenzi's uppercut. "We're friends Lee. That's all," she said. Lee grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. "Is that all," he asked, his voice husky with both exertion and desire.<br>"It's all we can have, Lee," Kenzi said, trying to NOT fall into his arms.  
>"Is that what you want," he said, his breath tickling her ear. Without waiting for a response, Lee's mouth claimed Kenzi's in an all-consuming, passion filled kiss that left Kenzi weak. When Lee pulled back, the fire in his blue eyes was unmistakable. Lee saw the flash in Kenzi's eyes and he took her moment of indecision to claim her for another kiss. They both pulled off the gloves that were incumbering their quest. Tossing the gloves to the floor, Lee pushed Kenzi toward the back to the locker room, falling to the mats in the isolated corner of the gym. Lee pushed Kenzi's tank over her head, relishing the feel of her skin under his hands. Kenzi was acting on instinct. Her ability to think was gone. If she'd been thinking, she'd know this was a bad idea, but she was reacting to Lee. She pulled his shirt over his head, rubbing her hands over his chiseled chest and defined abs. She closed her eyes, remembering how he felt, knowing how he felt. She was lost. Lost in everything this moment meant. Lee kissed Kenzi and left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulders and down her stomach. He felt her stomach quiver as he kissed her side. She grabbed his head and brought him back to eye level and kissed him. Soon they were free of their clothing and totally lost in each other. Lee had never felt so alive, so in love with anyone as he did with Kenzi at that moment. Kenzi knew she was in love with Lee, but this moment solidified it for her. She was gone and there wasn't anything she could do to stop herself. Exhausted and happy, Lee pulled Kenzi closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed, listening to the sound of his breathing and heart beating. He kissed the top of her head. Kenzi smiled and looked up at him.<br>"Guess we know what we're doing now," she said. "If you don't, I can certainly try to remind you," he said. Kenzi sat up and pulled on her tank before fishing around to find her underwear and pants. She tossed Lee's clothes to him as she stood up and put on her pants. Lee donned his pants, standing next to her, bare chested. He pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he said.  
>Kenzi took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too," she said.<br>Lee pushed her back gently and took her shoulders. "But," he said, staring into her eyes. "How do we know this is going to work? We were in love the last time and you broke my heart," she said. "Last time? Kenzi, we were in love before the accident. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. I never stopped loving you. If the last three months had never happened, we would be married and starting our family," Lee said. "You can't break my heart again, Lee. I couldn't take it," she said. "I'm not going to break your heart. I promise," Lee said.  
>He pulled her back in for a kiss and Kenzi melted. She loved him and he loved her. Anything else, they'd have to figure out as they went along. <div> 


	15. I'll Say It Again

DISCLAIMER: See previous

I'LL SAY IT AGAIN  
>"I have to get to the flight deck. I promised Galen I'd help with the Raider," she said, hating that she needed to leave.<br>"You just want to get your hand on another flying machine," Lee said, leading her toward the door to the corridor.  
>"I want to know how she got that thing to fly. Maybe we can learn something we can use," Kenzi said.<br>Lee followed her back to the bunks.  
>She changed into her off duty flight suit and sat down on her bunk to tie her boots. She figured she'd grab a shower after she finished with Galen. She was going to get dirty anyway.<br>"I'm going to peek in on Kara before I head to the flight deck. You want to come with me.  
>"Yeah, then I have some reports I have to finish regarding the new pilots," Lee said.<br>"Well, I'll see you later," she said. She started to walk away but Lee grabbed her and turned her around. "You're not leaving without giving me a proper goodbye," he said.  
>Kenzi smiled and they shared a kiss. Kenzi pulled away. "Easy, boy. We have places to be," she said, leaving the bunks.<br>She headed for sick bay to see how her sister was doing.

"How's the patient," she asked when she entered sick bay.  
>"Damn lousy," Doc Cottle replied. "You were much better," he added.<br>Kenzi smiled at the doctor. "I finished those inventory sheets for you. I put them in the top file on your desk," she said, heading toward her sister.  
>"You must be feeling better if you're giving Doc a hard time," Kenzi said when she got to Kara's bedside.<br>"He thinks everyone gives him a hard time," Kara replied.  
>"I know how you feel. This place does suck," Kenzi said.<br>"The Commander came by and brought me a cigar," Kara said.  
>"Great. Anyone else come by to see you," Kenzi asked.<br>"Practically every pilot on the ship. The nuggets paid a visit. You going to teach them while I'm laid up here," Kara asked.  
>"Lee's CAG. It's his job. But, I'm sure someone will ask me to help. I'm not Kara Thrace, but I might be able to teach a few things," Kenzi said, laughing.<br>"Funny. So what have I missed," Kara asked.  
>Just as Kenzi was about to speak, Dr. Baltar parted the curtain and came to stand by Kara's bed.<br>"Lieutenant Brennan, what are you doing here," Baltar asked Kenzi.  
>"I came to visit my sister. What's your excuse," Kenzi asked, totally annoyed at the doctor.<br>"Sister? I didn't know you were sisters. How are you doing," he asked Kara.  
>"I'm good. The, uh, food is good, company's better," Kara said.<br>"Yes, well, I just happened to be absolutely nowhere near sickbay, and I thought I would, uh, see how you're doing," Baltar said.  
>Kenzi eyed the doctor. There was something creepy about the doctor and Kenzi didn't like creepy.<br>"How did you feel about the bombing," Kara asked.  
>"I heard the blast, of course, but I stayed in the lab. Figured it was safer," Baltar said.<br>"Do you think that's where it was headed," Kenzi asked. Kara shot her a look which Kenzi ignored.  
>"I'm sorry, I don't follow you," Baltar said.<br>"The Cylon bomber. Do you think that he was trying to blow up your project," Kenzi asked.  
>Baltar was stupefied for a moment by the question, which caused the Six to appear and ask her own questions.<br>"And you along with it," Six asked.  
>"It's funny, I hadn't thought of that," Baltar said.<br>"Kinda hits you where you live, huh," Kenzi said.  
>Baltar, uncomfortable with her line of questioning, directed his attention back to Kara.<br>"Yes, it does, actually. Um... you get well soon. I can't wait for another card game, Lieutenant Thrace," Baltar said before rushing out of the curtained area.  
>Kara looked at her sister. "Gods, he's creepy," Kara said.<br>"Those are my thoughts exactly," Kenzi said. "There's something about him that I don't trust," she added.  
>"He's always talking to himself and acting like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't," Kara said.<br>"That's what I've been thinking. Of course, I can't say anything because of what he's doing for the Fleet, but it still bothers me," Kenzi said.  
>"Let's talk about more pleasant topics. You and Lee," Kara said.<br>"You can't give up, can you? Lee and I are friends, Kara," Kenzi said.  
>"Tell that to someone who can't read you like I can," Kara said.<br>"We're talking. That should be enough for you. We making strides in our friendship," Kenzi said.  
>Kara looked at her sister and suddenly her eyes became as big as saucers. "You frakked, again," Kara said.<br>"What? Lee and I are friends, Kara," Kenzi said.  
>"Friends my ass. You frakked him," Kara said.<br>"Yeah, that time after the shower," Kenzi said.  
>"No you did recently. Come on Kenzi, there's nothing wrong with it. You both love and need each other. That's the important thing. I'm happy for you," Kara said.<br>Kenzi refused to admit anything to her sister, especially since she wasn't sure what she and Lee were doing.  
>Kenzi got up off the bed. "I'm going to have a look at the Raider. I'm going to talk to you later," Kenzi said, leaving the area.<br>Kara sat back on her bed and smiled. At least her sister was getting some and that was enough for Kara.

Kenzi headed to the flight deck and found Cally sitting under the Raider reading the notes on the Raider to Galen.  
>"Hi, Kenzi," Cally said.<br>"What's he doing," Kenzi asked.  
>"Trying to figure out Starbuck's notes on this stupid thing. She's talking about red ligaments and sacks that look like dogs. I can't make heads or tails of it," Cally said.<br>"Who's down there," Galen called through the hatch.  
>"Me. Need helping finding the dog," Kenzi called up to him.<br>"Frak you, Brennan. Man, this is just stupid," Galen called down to her.  
>Kenzi and Cally shared a laugh before they quickly clammed up when they saw Colonel Tigh approaching.<br>"Specialist, Lieutenant, Chief inside," he asked.  
>"Yes, sir," Kenzi replied.<br>"Having any luck, Chief," the Colonel called to him.  
>"Ah, I'm getting there, sir. I haven't figured out all the tricks, but I'm getting there," the Chief answered.<br>Tigh nodded to Kenzi and Cally and left the flight deck.  
>Kenzi stuck her head inside the Raider, her head at Galen's knee. "Oh my gods, it reeks in here. How can you stand this," she asked.<br>"You forget it's there after a while. I hardly notice it," Galen said.  
>"Anyone standing within two feet of you could tell. Yuck," she said.<br>"You could always get in this thing and see if it will work for you. You're Starbuck's half-sister. Maybe it'll like you better," he said.  
>"That's your department, figuring how to get it to fly. I'll help, but I'll leave you alone with the red and blue ligaments and sacks that look like dogs," Kenzi said.<br>"I'll say it again, Frak you, Brennan," he said.  
>"I'll say this once, Galen. You couldn't handle it on your best day. Well, that was fun. I think I'm going to leave you to this, Galen. I have some other things I could be doing. I'll talk to you later, Cally," Kenzi said, heading off the flight deck and back to her bunk. She was planning on a shower and hitting the rack.<br>She entered the bunk and quickly grabbed her clothes and headed to the showers.  
>She showered and made her way back to her bunk. She wasn't at all surprised that Lee was there, changing for the night.<br>"Captain," Kenzi said as she headed to her locker.  
>"Lieutenant," he said.<br>Kenzi got into her bunk and pulled the curtain. A few minutes later the lights went off in the bunk.  
>Kenzi rolled over and faced the wall when she felt someone move the curtain on her bunk.<br>Alarmed, she rolled over quickly and was immediately met with a kiss from Lee. He crawled into the bunk with her and wrapped her in his arms.  
>"Good night," he whispered, pulling her closer.<br>"Good night," she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder and falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in several months.


	16. Wanting the Same Thing?

DISCLAIMER: See previous

WANTING THE SAME THING?  
>Kara was mortified. She wanted to get out of sick bay, but she couldn't bear the thought of using crutches and putting any weight on her knee.<br>She sat in the bed looking at her sister, her best friend and Doc Cottle and wondered if they were secretly plotting against her. Kenzi was trying to cheer her up and get her out of the bed, while Lee thought the whole experience was funny.  
>"Come on Starbuck, you can do it," Kenzi said, trying to be positive for her sister.<br>Kara put her foot on the ground and winced.  
>"Ah, that smarts... that smarts, but I don't care...," Lee started to say.<br>Kara stopped and looked at him. "You don't care," she asked, shocked that he held so little regard for her.  
>"I don't care, because your pain is my entertainment," Lee said. Kenzi swatted him on the shoulder and Lee handed Kara her crutches.<br>"Your crutches of death, sir. Use them wisely," he said, smiling at her.  
>"Shut up," Kara said. Kenzi looked at her sister.<br>"You know, you could be a little nicer," she said.  
>"Nicer? You need to tell your boyfriend that he needs to be nice," Kara said.<br>"Do you know something I don't? I'll be glad to tell him, should I ever find one," Kenzi said, giving it back to Kara.  
>"It's gonna hurt like hell, but it's supposed to," Doc Cottle said.<br>"Thanks," Kara said.  
>"No pain, no gain. No cliche left unturned, as Kara Thrace returns to the world of the walking. Can she do it, or will she fall on her ass," Lee said, smiling.<br>"Lee," Kenzi said. She looked at Lee and he shot her a smile that Kenzi still melted upon seeing.  
>"I swear to the gods I'm going to beat the crap out of both of you as soon as I get better," Kara said.<br>"You'd have to catch me first," Kenzi said. Lee laughed.  
>Kara took a few steps with the crutches before she got back to the bed.<br>"Come on, Kara. Try it again," Kenzi said.  
>"I don't want to do it again, I want a pill, now, please," Kara asked.<br>"Sorry, we're weaning you off the magic pills, starting today. And besides, I need 'em for myself," Cottle said to her.  
>"You son of a bitch," Kara responded.<br>Kenzi laughed at Kara's reaction. "It's not that bad. I made it through," she said.  
>Kara glared at your sister. "Doc likes you and you had your own personal 'nurse' helping you. I just want to get out there and get back to the cockpit," Kara said.<br>"I know. Can't do that unless you can walk. Now, I'm going back to do some more exploring on the Raider. You want to come, walk down there and give us a hand. Otherwise, stop your bitching," Kenzi said.  
>"Now who's bitching," Kara asked.<br>"I'm allowed. I'll catch you later," Kenzi said before leaving.  
>Kara watched her go. She waved Lee off and, because they'd been friends for a while, he knew to leave her alone because she was going to think.<br>Lee headed to his office to do his paperwork. With Kenzi helping with the Raider, she wasn't able to give him assistance as much as before.  
>He thought back to last night when he'd crawled into her bunk to sleep. Feeling Kenzi curve into his body, just like before, had felt so right to Lee that he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. He only hoped he could convince Kenzi of the same thing.<p> 


	17. Someday

DISCLAIMER: See previous

SOMEDAY  
>Kenzi climbed inside the Raider and was amazed at what she saw. She knew the Raider had to have mechanical components, but she had no idea how integrated the system was to the biological components.<br>Kenzi laid on her belly inside the ship and tried to imagine how Kara had figured out how to fly the ship.  
>After she had been inside the Raider for a few minutes, she heard the unmistakable voice of her sister. She slid out of the Raider and saw Kara standing next to Galen and Lee.<br>"Not a word out of any of you. Now, what's the problem," she asked.  
>"You're boyfriend is a bit of a jerk," Kenzi said.<br>"It's a girl," Kara said.  
>Galen stood up. "Well, if you don't mind HER goo all over your face, she's all yours," he said.<br>Kara stared at everyone. "OK," she said before climbing into the Raider.  
>A few minutes passed before Kara got the Raider started. "Who-hoo," she screamed.<br>"Awesome, just don't shoot anything," Galen said as Lee and Kenzi laughed.  
>Kenzi excused herself to shower and eat dinner. Lee followed her out of the room and Kenzi knew what he was going to ask.<p>

"Kenzi," Lee called when they were in the hallway. Kenzi turned around and faced him.  
>"Lee," she said.<br>"What are we doing," he asked, his face inches from hers, his eyes boring into her own.  
>"I'm going to dinner and shower. I don't know what you're doing," Kenzi said, heading toward the bunks.<br>Kenzi grabbed her stuff and headed to the shower. Lee entered the showers a few seconds later, intent on talking with Kenzi about what had happened between them the previous night.  
>"Kenzi, we need to talk," Lee said.<br>"About what? The few times we've frakked since we've seen each other again? Crawling into bed with me and holding me last night? Staying by my bed side after I'd been shot? What, exactly, do we need to talk about," Kenzi asked, sticking her face under the hot water.  
>Lee knew Kenzi was shutting him out. It was a defense mechanism he had noticed with Kara and had seen Kenzi use when he'd asked about her mother.<br>Deciding to wait before pushing, he finished his shower and followed Kenzi into the lockers to change.  
>"Kenz, we have to decide what we want from each other," Lee said.<br>"What do you want, Lee? You want us to get back together and get married, despite the war that's raging around us? You want me to forget everything that happened? I know I forgave you for what happened, but I can't forget it. I can't forget you and Glynnis. You had a look about you that I'd almost forgotten. You showed me that you could pretend to care about someone just to get into bed with them. You showed me that you can frak someone without any strings attached," Kenzi said.  
>"But that's not you, Kenzi. You aren't that kind of woman," Lee said.<br>"You're right. I can't just sleep with someone and not have it mean anything," she said.  
>"I love you. I want to be with you. I don't know how many other ways I can say it," he said, looking into her eyes.<br>"I don't know if I'm ready for that. I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends. I think we need to learn who we are now, Lee. I changed after I left Caprica. I'm not the same woman I was when you and I were together the first time. Times have changed," Kenzi said.  
>"So you want to be friends and forget what happened earlier? You love me, but can't commit to me because of what happened before. By the gods, Kenzi, you have to give me something," Lee said.<br>"I love you. That's going to have to be enough. I'm not going to rush into something with you because it's what you want or because we think the world will end so we're going to be happy. I want to be with you because we both realize we can't live without each other. Not because it's easy," Kenzi said.  
>She grabbed her gear and headed out the door.<br>She climbed into her bunk minutes later and wasn't surprised that she didn't hear Lee return. She figured he'd crash in his office that night after what she'd said to him.  
>It had broken Kenzi's heart to say it, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to be with Lee because it was easy or because they felt comfortable. She wanted to feel like she had back on Caprica. Lee had worshiped her, up until the accident. She wanted that. Maybe she was being selfish, but Lee'd spent the last few months thinking Kenzi had done something she knew wasn't good while pregnant. His blame had added to her own and consumed her.<br>When she came to Galactica, she'd changed. She wanted Lee to know that he'd caused the change and to get to know her as she was now.  
>Sleeping with him and kissing him had been a mistake, but she wasn't sorry she'd done it. It proved to her that she needed to do this right because she couldn't lose him a second time. By building a friendship, they might have a chance of salvaging their relationship. She touched the ring on her thumb. 'Someday he's going to be wearing this one. It belongs on his finger,' she thought to herself.<p> 


	18. Out of The Box

DISCLAIMER: See previous

OUT OF THE BOX

Lee went to his office and stretched out on his couch. He knew Kenzi was right. She'd changed since he'd last seen her and he did want to get to know this woman that his father loved like a daughter. He just didn't understand why they couldn't be together while he got to know her. Not being able to touch her, even if it was supposed to be in secret, was going to drive him crazy. He didn't know what he was going to do, but, if Kenzi wanted him to work on their friendship, he'd do it. He'd do anything for Kenzi. He closed his eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Holding Kenzi while he slept the night before had been heaven. Even sleeping in the bunk in front of her had been bearable. This was tough. He couldn't hear her breathing, couldn't be assured that this wasn't some cruel dream the gods were playing on him. Lee looked like hell when he reported for duty the next morning. He thought he saw Kenzi and Kara share a smile. 'Figures,' he thought to himself.  
>The crew of Galactica fell into a 'normal' routine.<br>Kenzi had been concerned about her sister because of her interrogation of the Cylon found aboard a freighter in the fleet. Kara was sent to interrogate the Cylon. Kenzi knew the interrogation had done some damage to her sister and she was hoping she'd be able to help her. Kara, however, refused to discuss what happened and told Kenzi she had dealt with it and would continue to deal with it without her help.  
>Kenzi tried not to take it personally, but it had hurt her a bit. Lee had tried to talk to her about it, but Kenzi had felt the situation was too personal for her to discuss with Lee.<br>A few days later, Kenzi was sitting in Lee's office, working on some projections regarding the fuel situation. She hoped their survey teams found a fuel source soon, or they'd all be sitting ducks.  
>The only rich source of Tyilium was found on an asteroid crawling with Cylons. "Figures they'd be sitting on the only source of fuel in this system," Tigh said. "So how are we supposed to get the fuel? Keep jumping," Kenzi asked. "And run out in the process? No. Besides, there's no guarantee they wouldn't be sitting around other sources we can't see," Adama said. "What can we do," Roslin asked. "We take it from them," Adama said.<br>"What," Roslin asked.  
>"If you keep running from the school yard bully, he keeps on chasing you but the moment you turn around and stop you punch him really hard in a sensitive spot. He'll think twice about coming back," Adama said. He left the wardroom to find Kara. Lee, Kenzi and Tigh started discussing plans.<p>

Commander Adama went to the briefing room to find Kara. "Rumor mill has it you're planning an op," she said.  
>"For once the rumor mill has it right. Captain Adama, Lieutenant Brennan and Colonel Tigh are coming up with plans. I need some out-of-the-box thinking," Adama said. "Out-of-the-box is where I live," Kara said. She followed the Commander to the wardroom to see what the three officers had come up with to get the Tyilium.<br>Lee explained his plan to those gathered in the room and Adama turned to Starbuck.  
>"What do you think," he asked her.<br>"It's a text book perfect plan. Which is why it won't work," she said.  
>Tigh scoffed. "What year did you graduate War College?" "I asked her here because she's not incumbered by conventional thinking. All due respect, we're not as crazy as she is," Adama said. "She's right. It's too perfect," Kenzi said.<br>"So what would you do," Lee asked.  
>"Jumping Galactica behind the moon won't work. It's a blind spot and we should avoid it," Kara said.<br>"So you think they'd be doing patrols to make up for the fact that it's their blind spot," Lee asked.  
>Kenzi looked at her sister. She knew what she was thinking. "We have to make their patrols work for us. Use it to our advantage," she said and Kara smiled at her. "Exactly. Here's what we should do," Kara said and began preparing her plan. Kenzi offered suggestions to Kara's ideas.<br>Despite his initial doubt about Kara's involvement, he had to admit that Kara and Kenzi made a good team.  
>The group presented their plan to the president.<p>

Adama, Apollo and Starbuck laid out their plan to the President.

"So it's either this or run out of fuel and be annihilated," she said.  
>"Sometimes you gotta roll the hard six," Adama said. "Do what you have to. Good hunting everyone," Roslin said.<br>After discussing the plans, the group broke apart and Kara headed to the gym, Kenzi on her heels.

"Kara, you can't do this. You're knee won't be able to take it," she said. "I'm going on this op. I have to be there. I'm the best pilot on this ship," Kara said.  
>Kenzi stopped. Kara turned around. "Kenzi, I didn't mean," she started to say.<br>"Don't. I know. You're a damn good pilot, but I think Lee and I are pretty damn good, too. I don't do things your way," Kenzi said. "You're a good pilot. One of the best I've ever flown with and we're damn lucky to have you on our side," Kara said.  
>"Look, ego aside. You can't do this. You know you can't. You try and, if you don't get yourself killed, you'll blow out your knee and never be able to fly again. You think you can handle that," Kenzi asked her sister.<br>"I can do this," Kara said.  
>"Fine. Do it your way," Kenzi said, leaving her sister staring after her.<p>

Kara went into the gym to prepare for the flight and mission ahead of her. She was doing leg presses and working on her injured knee with the Commander told her she wasn't going on this mission.  
>"You're not leading this mission. Lee is and Kenzi's going to fly with him," Adama said. "I can do this. I'm the best pilot you've got," Kara said.<br>Adama demonstrated that Kara's knee couldn't hold the pressure required to pull 6G turns during a fight. He added weight to the machine and told her to hold it for 10 seconds. When Kara couldn't do it the Commander said, "That was only 4, not 6. You're not going on this one," he said, before leaving her, frustrated in the gym.

Kara later caught up with Lee to go over the target. "You don't think I can do this, do you," Lee said.  
>"I didn't say that," Kara said.<br>"This is my job. Don't think for one minute that I won't get it done," Lee said.  
>"Good. Just don't frak it up by over thinking," Kara said before turning around and walking away.<p> 


	19. Don't Frak It Up

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

DON'T FRAK IT UP  
>Kenzi had left her sister, upset that she didn't understand that everyone wanted her to get better, not risk harming herself more. It had nothing to do with ego. Kenzi would feel a lot better if Kara was flying with her, but she knew Lee could get the job done.<br>She went to the flight deck, needing to get the nervous energy out. She noticed Lee sitting on the wall, looking at his Viper.  
>She almost turned around and left, but decided to go to him. She understood what he was going through. She noticed his father coming down the steps, so she waited behind another Viper until he left.<br>"Can't sleep? I never could before a big op," Adama said.  
>Lee looked at his father.<br>"I have something for you," Adama said. He handed Lee a lighter.  
>"That belonged to your grandfather. He was a better father than I was. Can you read the inscription," Adama asked.<br>Lee held the lighter and saw the etching Joseph Adama. "Yeah, I think I can," Lee said.  
>"Your grandmother got that for him. Your grandfather claimed he never lost a case unless he forgot it," Adama said.<br>"So you're worried, too. You know, sometimes it feels like the whole ship thinks, uh, Starbuck would do better," Lee said.  
>"I don't," his father answered back.<br>"How can you be so sure," Lee asked.  
>"Cause you're my son. Get some rest, you're gonna need it," Adama said before heading back up the ladder.<br>"Dad...I'll bring it back," Lee said, holding up the lighter.  
>"You better or I'll kick your ass. It's a damn good lighter," Adama said, heading up the ladder.<br>Lee turned back to the Viper and laughed lightly. He didn't know what to make of this relationship with his father, but he felt calmer. He was just about to head to the bunks when he saw something in the corner of the deck.  
>Kenzi came around the corner. "I didn't want to disturb you and your father. I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I just wanted to come and see you before tomorrow's op," Kenzi said, nearing the wall Lee was sitting.<br>He hopped down and stood in front of her.  
>"It's fine. I just can't sleep right now. Too anxious, I guess," he said.<br>"I want you to know, I've got your back. No matter what happens here, I'll always have your back out there," she said.  
>"I've never doubted it for a minute," Lee said.<br>"And, for what it's worth, I don't think Starbuck would do a better job. You're a great pilot and I know you can do this. You're a great man, Lee Adama. You're determined to get the job done, no matter what. I have confidence you'll do the same thing here. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you back on Caprica," Kenzi said.  
>Lee looked at her. "I love you," he said.<br>Kenzi looked at him and noticed something. Lee had said that phrase several times to her while on the ship, but, seeing his beautiful blue eyes so full of emotion, Kenzi felt foolish for ever doubting him. In that instant, the prospect of them getting blown to hell with this crazy plan, had Kenzi feeling stupid.  
>She loved this man and, considering they might die in the next 24 hours, she had to let him know.<br>Lee was startled that Kenzi hadn't said anything, so he took the silence to tell her why he still loved her.  
>"Kenz, I discovered something when you and I finally talked. If we had talked all those months ago, things would have been so different. I can't believe I honestly felt that you would do something dangerous while you were pregnant. You were the perfect woman, the perfect girlfriend. Everyone said you had to have a flaw, you couldn't be that perfect. I guess I thought the worst because I wanted them to be right. I didn't think I deserved to be happy. You've always been my biggest cheerleader, Kenzi Brennan and I love you. I never stopped. I just let my disappointment get in the way. I know, now, that I didn't have a right to be mad at you and that I should have talked things out with you instead of causing you to run away," Lee said.<br>"I love you, too. And I'm sorry for not being clearer with you. I want you in my life, Lee. I know we've made mistakes and we are both to blame for the demise of our last relationship. You did break my heart, but I didn't do a very good job of protecting yours. I love you, Lee Adama," Kenzi said.  
>Lee tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kenzi's ear and rested his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his hand.<br>"When we come back tomorrow, we're going to work on that relationship," he said, kissing Kenzi.  
>She knew exactly how she was going to be spending the night and she wasn't going to frak it up by over thinking.<p>

The next day, everyone involved in the mission, prepared to carry out their duties. Kenzi and Lee boarded their Vipers and the Commander was joined in the wardroom by Kara, the Colonel and the President. Dee and Gaeta ran communications.  
>The freighters jumped to their coordinates, acting completely unaware of the Cylon presence. Soon the attack squadron was headed for the freighters.<br>Boomer announced the Raiders were heading toward the freighters. Squad One headed toward the base intent on destroying it, however, they soon found the Raiders were leaving the freighters and heading for the squad of Vipers and Galactica.  
>Commander Adama turned to Kara. "It's your mission now. Go," he said.<br>Kara nodded and headed to Gaeta. "Mr. Gaeta have Dee relay the following message to Apollo. 'The back door is open.'"  
>Gaeta relayed the message to Dee who repeated it to Apollo.<br>"Apollo, the back door is open. The back door is open. Gods speed,Apollo," she said.

Attached to the freighter, beneath a cargo box, Lee's Squad of Vipers waited for the signal to break their lock on the hull of the freighter. Kenzi was anxious to get out from beneath the box. Being unable to see what was going on outside was making her more anxious than the actual mission ahead of her.  
>She saw Lee give a thumbs up, which she flashed back.<br>Lee broke radio silence and ordered the Vipers to follow him.  
>Kenzi took position as his wing man and headed toward the base.<br>Several Vipers took aim at the base with their nukes, but the Cylons jammed the guidance systems.  
>"What the frak," Kat said.<br>"They're jamming the signals. We've got to get closer than we won't have to worry about our targeting systems," Kenzi said.  
>"Let's go, Daphne, Kat, you with me," Lee said.<br>"Roger, Apollo."  
>"OK, let's do this crew. By the numbers," Lee said.<br>They flew toward the base. Kenzi found herself calling on every single piece of maneuvering she had learned flight school to avoid the artillery raining down on her.  
>"We got to get closer, Apollo," Kenzi said over her radio.<br>"I see something. I'm going to check it out," Lee said.  
>"Want me to follow," Kenzi asked.<br>"I'll call if I need you. Try to take out those armaments," he said.  
>Kenzi watched him head off toward the conveyor system and she immediately knew exactly what Lee was going to do.<br>"Apollo, you're frakking crazy," she said to him, while flying toward an armament and firing a blast that took it out.  
>"Probably," was all Lee said in response.<br>"Lee this is crazy. Lee don't do this," he said to himself as he entered the conveyor tunnels.  
>He followed the tunnel and nearly slammed into the wall when the tunnel suddenly curved upward.<br>"Apollo, talk to me," he heard Kenzi say over the radio.  
>"I'm in the middle of the refinery. They can't get a lock on me. I'm going to take this tank out," he said.<br>Kenzi and the rest of the team held their breath as they continued their assault of the armaments surrounding the base.  
>Lee located the target and launched his delayed detonation low radiation nukes at the tank. As he flew away, the entire structure lit up like a fireworks factory.<br>"Galactica, Apollo, mission accomplished. I repeat, mission accomplished. Dr. Baltar's information was right on the money because this is one hell of a fireworks show," Lee said.  
>The entire wardroom erupted in cheers and hugs went around the room.<p> 


	20. Changes

DISCLAIMER: See previous

CHANGES

When Kenzi and Lee landed back on the deck of Galactica, Lee was met with cheers and champagne. He caught Kenzi's eye as she headed toward him and joined Kara. "Apollo, you magnificent bastard, that was one hell of a piece of flying and I couldn't have done it better myself," Kara said.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Lee said, smiling at her.<br>"I said that I couldn't have done it better myself," Kara repeated, hating the admission more the second time.  
>"Well, thank you," Lee said, searching for Kenzi.<br>"Hmm. I had my doubts," Kara said.  
>"So did I," Lee said.<br>"Mmm," Kara said.  
>"I didn't think that crazy-ass plan of yours would work," Lee said, smiling at Kara. "Well, the crazy-ass plan was partially my sister's responsibility," Kara said.<br>"I know," Lee said, seeing Kenzi standing next to his father. He lit the cigar with the lighter that his father had given him and tossed the lighter back to his father. They shared a smile and Commander Adama leaned down and said something to Kenzi.  
>She smiled and said something back to him. Lee wasn't sure what they'd just said to each other, but he was determined to find out. Kenzi came toward him and handed him a bottle to drink. Lee took a long drink before handing it to Kenzi for her to take her own drink. "That was impressive, Lee, but I'll admit, you had me thinking you'd lost your frakking mind," Kenzi said.<br>"Thanks for having my back. And I thought I HAD lost my frakking mind," he said.  
>She smiled at him. "You do realize you just did a pull it out of the fire move, a la Kara Thrace, right," she said.<br>Lee looked at her and shook his head. "You would remind me of that, wouldn't you," he said, smiling. "Hey, what would you call it," she said.  
>"What's with you and my dad," Lee asked, taking another drink.<br>"He thought I might like to show you your new quarters. Neither of us is going to be on duty for the next 24 hours and we'll be doing limited CAPs while the fleet is getting the fuel we need. So, you have some free time," Kenzi asked.  
>"We won't be sharing the bunkhouse," he asked.<br>"You are the CAG. You deserve to have just as much space as the rest of the senior officers. Better snap it up before everyone else starts getting married and you find yourself sharing quarters with Gaeta," Kenzi said. "Lead on," he said. Kenzi accepted a hug from her sister and congrats from some of the crew before slipping into the quiet corridor. She saw Galen as she exited and she smiled and waved. He winked in response and Kenzi couldn't help but laugh. Lee took the congratulations from the crew and slipped out of the party. He found Kenzi standing in the hall, waiting for him. "You sure you want to leave your party," Kenzi asked.  
>The look on Lee's face answered her question. He grabbed her hand and said, "Lead the way, Lieutenant." Kenzi led him down a corridor toward the CAG office. She opened the door to the room next to the office and found a small suite waiting for him. "Now, you can't be late for work," she said, smiling. Lee looked around the room. There was a bunk attached to the wall, along with a bookcase and two dresser type pieces of furniture. There was a curtain that could be pulled to isolate it from the sitting area that featured a sofa and two chairs. A table was between the pieces. A small head was just off the living area complete with a shower and curtain to separate it from the living area. "Wow. When did this happen," Lee asked.<br>"Well, your dad had been wanting to give you something because of your status on Galactica, but he couldn't get any free time for the crew to work on it. Plus, there is a shortage of cabins, like this one. Galen came across the bunk and took care of fastening it to the wall, as a favor to me since I couldn't do it. This was actually a small conference room that was being used as storage, so the head was already here. It was just a matter of making it into a living space with a bed and such. And some industrial cleaning," she said.  
>"How involved were you in this," Lee asked, walking to one of the dressers and picking up a photograph. It was the picture of him and Kenzi from Picon. "Did you move my stuff," he asked.<br>"A lot. You're not mad," she asked.  
>Lee shook his head. "Not at all. I can't believe you did this in your spare time," he said.<br>"Well, Doc said I could work on the room, so your dad had me do it as part of my administrative duties. I even did your laundry," she said, grinning.  
>"You hate doing laundry," he said, coming back to her and putting his arms around her waist. "I don't hate doing laundry, I hated doing your laundry. You were so picky about things. I never messed up the laundry, I just folded it differently than you wanted," Kenzi said, putting her arms around his neck. "Well, Lieutenant Brennan, thank you for your work on my new quarters. It will be nice to have some quiet to sleep, but I'm going to miss having you in the bunk next to me," he said.<br>"Well, there's no law that says I can't come and make sure you're tucked in at night," Kenzi said.  
>"How about you tuck me in right now," he said, kissing her. Kenzi returned the kiss and soon they had tested out not only the bunk in Lee's new quarters, but also the couch as well.<br>The two fell asleep in the bunk wrapped up in each other. When Lee's alarm went off in the morning, he was reluctant to leave Kenzi's side. He kissed her neck and Kenzi moaned before opening her eyes.  
>"This is something I have missed," he said to her, kissing her. Kenzi groaned. "You've missed me with bed head and being grouchy," she asked, kissing him back. "Well, I always thought your bed head was sexy. Especially since I know you'll end up in the shower," he said, smiling devilishly. "You are terrible. I'm sleeping in my own bunk tonight," she said, following him to the shower. "What are you going to do about clothes," he asked as they entered the shower.<br>"Captain, don't you know Lieutenant Brennan prepares for everything," she said, turning around to wash her hair. They finished their shower and Kenzi went out to the dresser and pulled underwear and bra out of the drawer. She turned to the closet and pulled out her uniform, which was hanging next to Lee's in the closet. "You brought your clothes here," he said, changing into his clothes.  
>"Just one uniform. Thought it would be good for me to have some things here, just in case," she said.<br>"Awfully presumptious, Brennan. How did you know I'd want you to stay with me," he said, coming up behind her.  
>"Judging by your reaction to me right now, I think it's a no brainer," Kenzi said, sitting on the bunk and putting her shoes on and watching Lee slip on his uniform top. "Guess we can't keep things a secret now," Lee said, pulling Kenzi in front of him and placing a kiss on her lips.<br>"We're not going to flaunt things. Besides, I don't think it's going to be a secret for much longer, anyway," Kenzi said, fixing the pins on Lee's uniform. "True," Lee said. They pulled apart and headed for the door. The couple left Lee's quarters and headed for the Commander's quarters. Kenzi knew something was occurring because it was nearly Colonial Day, a day a new Quorum of Twelve is elected. Kenzi knew this was a big day for the people of the fleet and an even bigger day for President Roslin. Kenzi headed to the briefing room while Lee and Kara went to the Commander's office for their meeting. Kenzi would have been included in the meeting, but she elected to let Kara take her place and she would conduct the morning briefing for the pilots. "Our job for the rest of this week will be watching the area. Security is being upped on Cloud Nine. Pretty simple, but I don't have to tell you that simple isn't in our vocabulary any longer. Keep your eyes open and report anything you see out there. Better safe than sorry. Dismissed," Kenzi said. Lee was standing in the back of the room and he came forward as the rest of the pilots left the room.  
>"Nice. You want to do that for me more often," Lee said.<br>"You're the real CAG. How was the meeting," she asked, putting the papers from the podium into a folder.  
>"I wanted to know if you would accompany me Colonial One. We've been asked to be a part of the security detail," he said.<br>"Remember what happened the last time I went on a mission with you," she said, a thin smile on her lips. "Don't remind me. It's just that this mission is going to take a couple days and, considering Starbuck's knee isn't 100 percent yet, I thought you might help. And we get to go to the Colonial Day banquet," he said, smiling back. "OK, but if I get hurt again, your ass is mine," she said, laughing.  
>"Of course, Lieutenant," he said. "When do we leave," she asked.<br>"As soon as you pack a bag. We're due on Colonial One asap," he said.  
>"Give me ten and I'll meet you on the flight deck," she said, heading out the door. Lee smiled to himself. He was going to have an easy assignment if Kenzi was going to be with him.<p> 


	21. Swinging the Vote

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

SWINGING THE VOTE

Kenzi and Lee arrived on Colonial One and were shown to their quarters. Kara stayed behind on Galactica to serve as CAG in Lee's absence.  
>Soon, they found themselves in the routine of security and transport. President Roslin felt confident that she would be able to win the vote and keep Tom Zarek from becoming Vice President. Kara went to Galactica to escort Gaius Baltar to the Quorum as the representative from Caprica. Kenzi refused to pick up the doctor, so Kara had gone to Galactica to get him.<br>"Why are you sending Kara," Lee asked Kenzi as they headed to see the president. "There's something creepy about the doctor. Like he's always imagining me without my clothes on or something. It's...well, just creepy," she said. Lee smiled and whispered into her ear. "The dream is nothing compared to the reality," he said.  
>Kenzi tried to hide the blush from her cheeks and walked ahead of Lee. Lee just smiled to himself.<br>They entered the bar on Cloud Nine and were sitting on opposite ends, watching some of the spectators mingling in the crowd. "Turn that crap off," Lee said when he heard the conversation on the wireless with Zarek. "I want to hear it," said the man Lee had confronted on the first day on Cloud Nine. Suddenly, a fight broke out between Lee and the man when the man lunged at Lee. Kenzi leaped out of the chair, but was tripped on the way by the big man's partner. She caught her side on a chair and nearly screamed at the pain it caused her. She tried to get to Lee and she heard him calling for her. "Daphne," Lee yelled. Kenzi saw Lee in a choke hold by the man and saw the gun the other man was trying desperately to hide inside his briefcase. She pulled herself up, gritting her teeth against the pain and headed after the man with the gun. She kicked the beer bottle into Lee's hand and grabbed a cane left in against a table. She lunged the man and hooked him with a bar stool, sending him to the ground, knocking the gun in her direction "Were you looking for this," Lee asked his assailant, before hitting him in the head with the beer bottle. Kenzi grabbed the gun and held it on the man she had brought down. "Kenzi, you OK," Lee asked. "Good. You," she said, breathing heavily and trying not to reveal to Lee that her side was killing her. They took the man they now knew as Valance, to a room to interrogate him. "You went to an awful lot of trouble to bring that gun on Cloud Nine," Kenzi said, leaning back in the chair. "You're frakked," Lee said, sitting on the table.  
>"I carry a lot of money with me and I carry the gun for protection," Valance said.<br>"Money is worthless. Your buddy Zarek just mentioned that," Lee said.  
>"Besides your friend just gave you up," Kenzi said, winking at him as she slowly tore the money in her hand. Valance swallowed. "You're... you're bluffing. You haven't got anything."<br>"But we don't need anything, Valance. 'Cause this isn't a trial. This is just you and us in this room," Lee said.  
>"Like Zarek pointed out, we're living in a whole new world. There's no due process. This is your courtroom," Kenzi said. "Which makes us, your executioners," Lee said. Kenzi watched Valance pale before she and Lee left the room, guarded with two Marines.<br>"You think Zarek is involved," Kenzi asked.  
>"Yes, but we can't prove it," Lee said.<br>They returned to the room to find Valance had slit his wrists using glass from the room. They reported to the President. "So was it murder or suicide," Kenzi asked.  
>"It wasn't suicide," Roslin said.<br>"You think Zarek is involved," Kenzi said.  
>"We can't prove it. Madam President, I think you should reconsider what is happening here. If he wins the vote...," Lee started to say.<br>"He won't. Look for evidence. The minute you have it, shut him down," Roslin said before leaving the room.  
>Kenzi and Lee stood up, taking her departure as a dismissal for them. They returned to their quarters and found Kara waiting for them. "What are you doing here," Kenzi asked her sister.<br>"Decided to give you guys a hand," Kara said.  
>"Our assassin was killed, or so Lee and the President think," Kenzi said.<br>"What do you think," Kara asked.  
>"No comment," she said, shooting a look to her sister to drop it. "You coming to the vote," Kenzi asked Kara.<br>"Yeah. Just have to change into my uniform," she said. She had jumped a Raptor to get to Cloud Nine and was in her flight suit. She held up her uniform and Lee noticed a spot on it from their last 'celebration.' "Don't you think you should wash that," Lee asked Kara.  
>"I did," she replied.<br>Kenzi noticed the look of the uniform and asked, "Like when, a month ago?" "Do you have a problem with my hygiene," Kara asked Lee and Kenzi  
>"You have hygiene," he asked.<br>"I clean up good sometimes, all right," Kara replied. "She does do it, when she has to," Kenzi said, coming to her sister's defense.  
>"Well, let me know when it's one of those times," Lee said.<br>"Just because I don't do my laundry and shower as compulsively as my sister, doesn't mean I don't clean up well," Kara said.  
>"You're sister always looks 'cleaned up' in uniform," Lee said.<br>"You're blinded by love and this is making me ill," Kara said.  
>She noticed Kenzi was sitting on the bed. Kara also noticed the grimace she gave when she was trying to button her uniform.<br>"What's wrong," Kara asked.  
>"Nothing. Just a little pulled muscle," Kenzi said.<br>Lee looked at her. "You feel during the fight. Did you hurt your side," Lee asked.  
>"It's nothing. I'll have Doc check it out later. It's just a little sore from that exertion," Kenzi said, trying to keep them from babying her. "Maybe you should go and see him now," Lee said, concern showing on his face.<br>"Not until this is finished. Now, can we go and be there for the speech so we can change for the reception," Kenzi asked.  
>Kara shook her head, knowing she couldn't change her sister's mind about seeing the doctor and knowing, if it were Kara, she'd do the same thing Kenzi was doing.<br>Lee knew not to press, but he was concerned. He was hoping he'd be able to convince her to see Doc Cottle, but knew it was pointless at this point. The trio headed to the Quorum vote. None of them were surprised when Gaius Baltar won the Vice Presidency. Kenzi could tell her sister was a bit intrigued by the doctor's win. They were all dismissed following the vote and headed to the suite to change. Lee left the women alone. He was wearing his uniform to the reception and didn't need to change. He headed to the bar and waited for the sisters to join him.  
>Kara pulled the dress out of the garment bag. gWhat do you think,h she asked Kenzi.<br>gI think it will look great on you,h she said. "What are you wearing," Kara asked. "I'm wearing red. I have a red dress that's a little bold and a little daring," Kenzi said.  
>"Well, let's see it," Kara said as she proceeded to change into her dress. "No, get out of here. Having you here is going to make me self-conscious and I don't want that. Go and meet Lee. I'll be along in a few," Kenzi said.<br>"How's your side," Kara asked.  
>Kenzi pulled her shirt up for her sister to view. "Still hurts a bit, but I don't see any bruising. I promise I'll have doc look at it in the morning," Kenzi said. "You promise," Kara asked.<br>"GO," Kenzi nearly screamed at her and Kara headed out the door.


	22. Viper Pilot in a Dress

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

VIPER PILOT IN A DRESS  
>Kenzi looked at the dress and wondered where in the world she'd gotten the nerve to buy it. She had brought it with her from Caprica for dances and such, but hadn't worn it in favor of the more modest, ankle length gown she had also brought. This one was in a box in the storage locker of Galactica and she couldn't believe she was actually going to wear it.<p>

It had a v-neckline with a beaded waist. A strip of fabric ran down the left side of the dress to the bottom, giving the mid-thigh length dress an asymmetrical hem line. She slipped on her shoes and felt incredibly uncomfortable, but this didn't happen everyday. She pinned her hair back and headed out the door. She didn't know what Lee would think, but she hoped he wouldn't be too surprised.

Kenzi entered the bar and saw Lee talking to Kara. She stopped to congratulate President Roslin and speak with Commander Adama.

"Lieutenant, I mean, Kenzi, you look wonderful. You're attracting a lot of attention," the president said.  
>Kenzi tried not to blush. "Most of the guys have never seen a Viper pilot in a dress. It's just a novelty for them," Kenzi said.<br>Commander Adama put his hand on her shoulder. "You're selling yourself short. Lieutenant, would you do me the honor of dancing with me," the Commander said.  
>"Thank you, sir. I'd be honored," Kenzi said, smiling and taking his elbow and going to the dance floor.<p>

Kara saw her sister speaking with the Commander and watched them head to the dance floor. She saw Lee heading in her direction.

"So, um, that bum knee of yours is looking pretty good. And the other one's not too bad either," Lee said, clearly amazed at Starbuck's transformation.  
>"Lee, if you wanna ask me to dance, just ask," she said.<br>"You wanna dance," he asked.  
>"Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity," she said.<br>"Where's Kenzi," Lee asked as he approached Kara to take her to the dance floor.

Kara smiled and pointed behind him to his father and a woman in a red dress.  
>"That's Kenzi," Lee questioned.<br>"That's the dress she showed me, but I never saw it on her. Looks great, don't you think," Kara asked, leaving Lee alone to dance with Dr. Baltar.

Lee stood just off the dance floor, amazed at Kenzi's appearance. Sure he'd seen her in a dress before, but he was hard-pressed to find an occasion when he'd seen her in a red dress. And a short red dress at that. He headed toward the lady in red dancing with his father.

Lee approached the woman with his father. "May I cut in," Lee asked.  
>The Commander held out Kenzi's hand to his son and back away as Lee took Kenzi in his arms and held her.<br>"You look amazing," he said.  
>"Thanks. Sometimes I think everyone forgets Kara and I are women, judging by everyone's reaction to us," Kenzi said.<br>"I could never forget that you're a woman. And a beautiful one at that," he said, smiling at her.  
>"You look pretty good yourself in your dress blues, have I told you that," she asked.<br>"A few times when we were on Caprica," Lee said.  
>They fell into a comfortable silence as Kenzi closed her eyes and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder, amazed at how well they still fit together.<br>"What are you doing after this," Lee asked.  
>"Well, Kara's going back to Galactica, but the Commander just informed me that I don't have to return for 36 hours. I'm going to stay here and relax, feel the sunshine on my face," she said.<p>

"Wonder if you might like some company," Lee asked.  
>"I would welcome it. Who can I ask to keep me company," she said, smiling at the look on Lee's face.<br>"Just joking, Apollo. You want to keep me company," she asked.  
>Her question was answered with a smile and a kiss. A kiss that was witnessed by Lee's father as he was dancing with Laura Roslin.<p>

"Looks like he's found someone," Roslin said.  
>"Yes. Apparently, those two were together back on Caprica," Adama said.<br>"What happened," Roslin asked.  
>"Something personal that isn't my business to share. I will say that Lee still loves her and I believe she still loves him," Adama said.<br>"What about the no fraternization policy," Roslin asked.  
>"I'm a soft touch. If they're happy and it doesn't interfere with ship business, I don't care any longer. They need to find happiness and love wherever they can during this ordeal and if it happens to be between two of my officers, I'm not going to stand in their way. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he's my son and she's someone I consider family already," Adama said.<br>He looked back at Kenzi and Lee who were smiling at each other before Lee took her hand and led her off the dance floor and out of the bar.

Kara noticed her sister leaving with Lee and silently congratulated them on getting their act together. She turned her attention back to Baltar who was trying his best to hit on her. Just so the night wouldn't be a total loss, Kara let him succeed.

Lee followed Kenzi back to her cabin. He couldn't believe he had 36 hours alone with her without duty interfering. He couldn't wait.  
>The minute the were in her cabin with the door closed, Lee took Kenzi in his arms and kissed without giving her a chance to say anything.<p>

When the need for air got the best of them, they pulled apart.  
>"So, this is how we're going to spend those 36 hours," Kenzi said.<br>"Do you mind," Lee said, kissing her neck.  
>"No, but promise me I'll get one walk in the garden so I can feel the sun. Even if it isn't the real sun," Kenzi said, allowing Lee to lower her onto the bed.<br>"Whatever you want, Kenzi," he said.  
>"Then I'm all yours, Lee," she said, giving in to his probing kisses and closing her eyes at the euphoria she was feeling.<p>

The couple did spend a few hours enjoying the sunshine on Cloud Nine before disappearing back to their cabin to finish out their time away from Galactica.

Kenzi awoke a few hours later and checked the clock in the room. She was due back on Galactica in three hours and she wasn't ready to leave. She looked at Lee, on his stomach, his arm stretched across her waist.

He sensed her movement and tightened his hold on her, which caused Kenzi to smile.

Lee cocked open one eye and looked at her. "Were you going to leave me all alone in this big bed," he asked, pulling her still closer to him.

"I was just making sure we wouldn't be late getting back to Galactica. It's almost too peaceful here to leave," Kenzi said, closing her eyes as Lee rolled onto his back and wrapped Kenzi in his arms.  
>"I know, but now we can actually be together without sneaking around," he said.<br>"True. But you don't think that the sneaking around is why we did it in the first place. Because we could break the rules," she asked.  
>"You don't have to ask why we are together. We're meant to be and I have no doubt that we'll stay together, this time," Lee said, silencing any questions or statements she was about to make with a kiss. Kenzi pressed her body into Lee's and soon they forgot what they were talking about and when they needed to get back to Galactica.<p> 


	23. I'd Never Win

DISCLAIMER: See previous

"I'D NEVER WIN"

Three hours later, they were disembarking from a Raptor onto the deck of Galactica. They smiled at each other as they exited.

"I'll see you later, Lieutenant," Lee said.  
>"Of course, Captain," she said, heading off toward her bunk and him to his new quarters.<p>

Kenzi smiled all the way to the bunk house and wasn't surprised to find Kara waiting for her on the bunk.

"Well, how was your time with Lee," she asked.

"Heavenly. Didn't want it to end," Kenzi said, putting her stuff in her locker.

"So what now," Kara asked.  
>Kenzi sat on the bed next to her sister. "Reality. I don't know what will happen now, but I do know how I feel and we're just going to run with it. What happens, happens. I'm not going to over-think or second guess myself. My draw to Lee is like an instinct. I can't control my reactions, no matter how hard I try. I reflexively react to him. It's like he's encoded in my DNA somehow," Kenzi said.<br>"That's some deep stuff there, Kenzi," Kara said.  
>Kenzi turned to her sister. "Well, it wasn't as deep as something the Vice President might come up with, don't you think," Kenzi said.<p>

"What are you talking about," Kara asked, her face pale.  
>"Kara, you can hide things from everyone, but not from me. You slept with Baltar. You slept with that creepy scientist," Kenzi said, repulsed by the thought.<p>

"Well, you want to hear the oddest thing about that night," Kara asked Kenzi.

Kenzi gave a wave of her hand, telling Kara to continue.

"I called out Lee's name," Kara said.

Kenzi jumped up and faced her sister. "What the frak," Kenzi asked, trying not to tear into her sister.

"It wasn't something I had planned. It wasn't that great...and I guess...I had something else on my mind..." Kara started to say.  
>"So you screamed out Lee's name? Would you mind telling me how I'm supposed to take that," Kenzi asked.<br>"Kenz, there is nothing between Lee and me. Nothing at all. I don't know why I said it and I don't know why I thought it. It was something that came out without my thinking about it," Kara said.

Kenzi stood on the other side of the bunk room and put her hands on the table that separated her from Kara.

"I gotta get out of here. I'll talk to you later," Kenzi said, heading out of the bunk. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from Kara.

Kenzi wasn't sure how she felt, but she knew she couldn't talk to her sister right now. She didn't know how she felt about Kara's revelation. Kenzi walked the corridors of Galactica, not having a destination in mind, just walking. She wasn't surprised when she ended up on the flight deck and found Galen in a cargo shed.

"Hey. Need a hand," Kenzi asked.  
>"What are you doing here? I figured, if the rumors were right, you'd be hanging out with the Captain right about now. Hear there's a card game happening," Galen said, facing Kenzi.<br>"Just going for a walk. A lot's happened in the last two days," Kenzi said, picking up some tools and putting them in their places on the shelves.

"What did she do," he asked.  
>"Who," Kenzi questioned.<p>

"Your sister. That's who," Galen answered.

"This will stay between you and me, right," Kenzi asked, sitting on a box in the shed.

"Kenzi, you know I'd never betray a confidence you've given me. You need to talk and it obviously involves your sister and/or the Captain, so I'm here," he said, sitting down on the box next to her.  
>Kenzi leaned into him and he put his arm around her. "What," he asked, noticing she was crying.<br>"Kara slept with the Vice President," she said.  
>Galen nearly choked. "Really? That's why you're upset? Because your sister has poor choice in men," Galen asked.<br>"Not because she told me about sleeping with him. She had to tell me that not only did she sleep with him and it wasn't that memorable, but that she cried out Lee's name. Several times," Kenzi said.  
>Galen squeezed Kenzi into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "That's creepy, but I don't think you have anything to worry about," he said.<br>"Galen, don't you see. If Kara's thinking about Lee when she's in bed with someone, what's to stop her from doing something about it," Kenzi asked.  
>"She wouldn't do that to you, you're her sister," Galen said.<br>"She's called Starbuck for a reason. She does what she likes and damns the consequences. I would be a consequence, but she wouldn't think about that until it's too late. I don't want to be a consequence, Galen. She's my sister. I don't want to hate her and I don't want to fight with her over Lee," Kenzi said.

She looked up at Galen with fresh tears in her eyes and said, "I'd never win."

"What are you talking about? I know the Captain loves you. He's told me himself because he knows how close we are and I believe him," Galen said.  
>"Galen, Kara's a pretty persuasive woman. I don't think anyone is immune to her charms. Even Lee. I can't lose him a second time, Chief," Kenzi said.<br>"You going to mention it to him," Galen asked.  
>"Why? So I can hear he WOULD like to frak Kara? No, I can't take that," Kenzi said.<br>"So what are you going to do," Galen asked.  
>"Go on. Be with Lee until something changes his mind or turns his head. At least I'll still have you," Kenzi said.<p>

"Always," Galen said.  
>Kenzi got off the box and shared a hug with Galen before leaving and heading back to her quarters.<br>Galen watched her go, worried for his friend. Knowing she was in love with the Captain, made him more determined to make sure she didn't get hurt. Galen made a vow. He would be there for Kenzi no matter what and make sure the Captain knew how much that woman loved him and how lucky he was. Galen knew there were dozens of men throughout the fleet that would kill to be in Lee's position and Galen wasn't ashamed to admit he was one of them.

He turned back to his task he was doing before Kenzi came inside and put the tools in their proper places before heading to the bunks for his rack time.


	24. I Don't Owe You a Thing

DISCLAIMER: See previous

"I DON'T OWE YOU A THING"

Lee took a seat at the card game, disappointed that he hadn't been able to find Kenzi since they had returned from Cloud Nine. He thought their time together had been blissful and, even though they were back on Galactica, hoped that they could continue working on what they were building. Lee was seriously considering asking her to get married again and, this time, he was going to make sure it would happen.

As the game got more intense, Lee noticed Dr. Baltar, who was drinking considerably during the game, had taken a dislike to him.

"You can't beat me," Baltar drunkenly said to Lee.  
>"If you say so," Lee said.<p>

They all placed their wagers and revealed their hands. Lee thought he had the hand won until the doctor's hand proved to be the winning hand. "Sorry to disappoint you," Baltar said.

Lee looked up at the doorway and saw Kara enter the room. "What there was a card game and no one told me about it. Hey, Gaius," she said.  
>"It's Mr. Vice President, Lieutenant. We do need to have some decorum or is this a pirate ship you're running," Baltar said.<br>"No, just a Battlestar, sir," she said.

"Why don't you join us? Perhaps you'd like to sit next to Captain Adama," Baltar said, baiting her.

"Yeah, Kara, pull up a pew," Lee said.  
>"No, I got things to do," Kara said, leaving the room.<br>Lee was puzzled by Kara's actions and, as he continued to listen to the doctor and his drunken rant, he realized what had happened.

Lee left the room and grabbed his uniform coat. He pulled the coat on as he headed to the flight deck to find his wayward pilot.  
>He found her working on the Raider.<p>

"Going hunting," he asked.

Kara loaded some ammo into the Raider's armaments. "I'm manning the gunnery for the jump test tomorrow. See if our boy here can shoot anything with our ammo," she said. "So it's a boy now," Lee said. "I changed my mind," Kara said, continuing her task. "You ever wonder why everyone else calls it a "she", but to you, it's a "he"," Lee asked. "That's fascinating, Lee. You should write a paper," she said. "Well, that's not really my style. I'm not as smart as...say, Doctor Baltar. How is the Vice President, by the way," Lee asked, leaning against the Raider. "I don't know. Haven't seen him," Kara said, not making eye contact with Lee. Lee thought for a bit before saying, "So...he's a love-them and leave-them kind of guy, I guess." "I guess," Kara said, shrugging. "Ships just pass in the night...," Lee said. "Yep," Kara replied. "Didn't mean a thing," he said. "No," Kara said, shaking her head. "You were just bored, looking for something to do. So frakking the Vice President of the Colonies seemed like a great waste of time," Lee said, anger showing in his voice. "Do you want something from me," Kara asked, looking at Lee. "Not a thing—," he started, following her around the Raider. "—because I don't owe you anything," she said. "No, you don't owe me anything. Because I'm just a CAG , and you're just a pilot. A pilot who can't keep her pants on! Oh, it's just like old times, Kara. Like when you got drunk and you couldn't keep your hands off the major—," Lee said before Kara turned around and took a swing at Lee who responded by punching her back. Lee rubbed his mouth, while Kara felt the mark that Lee had left on her face. "Why'd you do it, Kara? Just tell me why," Lee asked. "Because I'm a screw-up, Lee. Try to keep that in mind," Kara said before returning to her task.  
>Lee stood there staring at Kara and wondering what the hell had just happened between them. He had thought their friendship was progressing in a positive way. He felt Kara would be happy because of him and Kenzi. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he didn't like it at all. "SERIOUSLY," Kenzi screamed, heading toward the both of them. "Kenzi, what's the matter," Lee asked.<br>"Why are you so upset about Kara sleeping with Baltar? I know it's not the brightest choice she's ever made, but why are you so upset about it," Kenzi asked. "She's my friend. I don't like to know she's doing something stupid," Lee said, not understanding what Kenzi's problem was with the situation. "Lee, she's an adult. She's my sister and your friend, but I didn't expect you to have such a strong reaction to that piece of news. Did she tell you what happened," Kenzi asked. She knew she had sworn she wouldn't say anything but seeing the interaction between Kara and Lee had forced her to bring everything out in the open. "What," Lee asked.  
>"It's not important, Lee. Kenzi, it was nothing," Kara said, obviously not wanting Kenzi to reveal what happened.<br>Kenzi looked at her sister and the man she loved. "You're right, it's not important," Kenzi said. "Are you OK, Kenzi," Lee asked, grabbing her upper arms.  
>"Yeah, just a little taken aback at you and Kara actually fighting. A little too hard core for me, I guess," she said.<br>"Why don't we get out of here and let Kara finish her preparations," Lee suggested.  
>"Sure. I'll see you later, Kara," Kenzi said as Lee led her back to his quarters.<br>"You sure you're OK," he asked.  
>"Yeah. Everyone's getting ready for the Raptor's launch. You heading to the gym," Kenzi said.<br>"Yeah. You coming with me," he asked. Lee stopped and faced Kenzi. He took her face in his hands and said, "I love you. I just don't want to see you have to suffer because of Starbuck's impulsive nature," Lee said.  
>"I know, it's just been a really emotional last few weeks. Guess I need a vacation from my vacation. I love you, too," she said. "Let me know if you need to talk. I'm always here for you, you know that, right," Lee asked. "I know. I'm actually supposed to do some things with Galen, but I'll see you later, when I've finished," Kenzi said.<br>She gave Lee a quick peck on the lips before heading off to her task with Galen.  
>Lee was puzzled. He knew something else was happening with Kenzi but he didn't know what. He just hoped she would confide in him at some point. <div> 


	25. Kobol

DISCLAIMER: See previous

KOBOL

Lee had hoped he'd be sparring with Kenzi, but he was sparring with his father, which wasn't bad, but it wasn't Kenzi.

When his father got the upper hand and won, Lee sat on the bench to wipe off his face.  
>"You don't lose control," the Commander said.<p>

"Thanks," Lee said. No, you've got to lose control, let your instincts take over," the Commander said.  
>"I thought we were only sparring," Lee said.<br>"That's why you don't win," the Commander said, before heading to his quarters to shower.  
>Lee got off the bench and headed shower.<br>He entered his quarters and was surprised and glad to find Kenzi sleeping in his bunk.  
>"Hey, sleepyhead. What's wrong," Lee asked as Kenzi opened her eyes.<br>"Just wanted to see you. Guess I'm tired from that late CAP shift and helping Galen this afternoon. Why am I on nights again," Kenzi asked. "I need a team leader since Kara's dealing with the Raider outfitting. I'll get you back with me soon. At least I can bench myself and see you when you're finished flying," Lee said.  
>"You would think sleeping with the boss would have some kind of perk," she said.<br>"I'm going to shower and then we'll head to CIC. That OK with you," Lee said.  
>"Yeah," Kenzi said, kissing him. She curled back up on the bed and waited for Lee to finish his shower.<p>

"Looks like they might have found Kobol," Kenzi whispered to Lee as they looked at the surveillance pictures taken from Boomer's Raptor.

"Looks like," he said.

Kenzi looked at the Commander. She knew something was going on with him and the President, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to ask Lee if he knew what was causing the problem, but she hadn't had the chance.

"Let's get a survey team together and explore this planet. Get three Raptors together and assemble the teams," the Commander said.

"I think I should go. As your representative, Madam President," Baltar said.  
>"Thank you," she said to him.<p>

After much discussion, it was decided that Baltar would go on the Raptor with the Chief, Cally and several other team members.

They assembled the teams. "You sure you don't want me to go to the surface," Kenzi asked.  
>"No, I want my pilots to stay with Galactica. We'll provide support if they need it," Lee said.<br>Kenzi nodded her head and headed to find Galen.

"Hey, don't enjoy the sunlight too much," she said.  
>"I'll save some for you," he said.<br>"You owe me a match when you get back," she said.  
>"You got it, Kenzi," Galen said.<br>For some reason, Kenzi felt the need to give her friend a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said to him.  
>Galen returned the gesture. "I love you, too," he said.<p>

Kenzi loaded a cargo box onto the Raptor and waved as he and Cally boarded the ship.

She returned to stand next to Lee as the Raptor headed for their mission.

One Raptor was destroyed. Of the two remaining Raptors, only one was able to FTL out and they were ordered to do so, leaving the lone Raptor unable to FTL. The found themselves crashing toward the surface.

When Raptor Two reported to Galactica, they informed the Commander what had happened and they immediately decided to mount a rescue mission. The logistics were something that was beyond them at that moment.

"So do we have a plan to take out the basestar," Kenzi asked.  
>She'd been studying photos when she was summoned to CIC to discuss a rescue mission to save the Raptor crew, Tyrol, Cally and the Vice President among the passengers.<p>

Colonel Tigh spoke up. "Starbuck thinks she can put an autopilot in the Raider, use a Cylon transponder and detonate a nuke when the ship is taken aboard. She said she's have a briefing for us in a few hours," he said.  
>Kenzi saw the clench of Lee's jaw and knew he was pissed at Kara's suggestion. It sounded plausible to Kenzi and sounded like Kara.<p>

She was about to speak when Lee took off toward the flight deck. She watched his retreating back and wondered what was going on with Lee and her sister.

"Don't you ever take your ideas to the Colonel without discussing them with me first," Lee said.  
>"I'm sorry, sir," Kara said.<br>"So what's the plan," Lee asked.  
>"Put the Raider on autopilot, punch out and get picked up by a Raptor, allow the Cylons to take the ship aboard, then detonate the nuke," Kara said.<br>"Might work. Might get you killed,h Lee said.  
>"Would you miss me, sir," Kara asked.<br>"I need every pilot I have. Even the screw-ups," Lee said before he started walking away.  
>"Captain... I'm really sorry," Kara said to him. Lee smiled and headed off the flight deck.<p>

Kenzi was looking at the surveillance photos when Kara entered the room.  
>"Sis. Can we talk," she asked Kenzi.<p>

"Of course. I can't believe how I behaved earlier. I guess the stress of this situation is getting to me," Kenzi said.  
>"You didn't do anything wrong. I have a dilemma and I'm hoping your rational thinking will help me make a decision," Kara said.<p>

"Sure. What's the problem," Kenzi asked.  
>"President Roslin has asked me to go back to Caprica with the Raptor and retrieve the Arrow of Apollo," Kara said.<p>

"Arrow of Apollo? You mean that arrow mentioned in the scriptures? That Arrow could lead everyone to Earth? Isn't that just religious license," Kenzi asked.  
>"President Roslin thinks it's true. She also said the Commander doesn't know the way to Earth. If that's true, then he lied to everyone and I don't know what to believe in any longer. What do you think I should do," Kara asked.<br>"I can't tell you that! I will tell you that's crazy and the Commander denied that request when the President asked him for it. Lee told me that before we came to the briefing," Kenzi said.

"If the Commander doesn't know where Earth is then this Arrow is the only thing that can save our frakking lives so we're not destined to live our life in the vast reaches of space," Kara said.  
>"Look, Kara, if you want me to tell you to do it, I can't. I can only tell you to follow the order you think is the most beneficial. Lee and I are flying with you when you do your test run. Whatever you decide, please don't drag me into it," Kenzi said.<p>

Kara looked at her sister and left the room. Kara went in search of the Commander. She was going to get some serious answers before she would decide if her decision was to betray everything, and everyone, she'd grown to love.


	26. Going Back

DISCLAIMER: See previous

GOING BACK

"How long before we get to Earth," Kara asked the Commander.

"Not sure," he said.  
>"You got a guess," Kara asked.<br>"You know I don't like to guess," the Commander said before turning his attention back to other things.  
>Kara heard what she needed to hear. She gathered her things and prepared for her flight.<p>

"Lee, something's up with Kara," Kenzi said as they prepared for their pre-flight.  
>"Something is always up with Starbuck. You're just sensitive because of what happened earlier," Lee said.<br>"I guess. Good hunting and be careful," Kenzi said before leaving the ladder and heading to her own fighter.

They entered the tubes and were launched into space and took positions near Kara's ship.

"Routine test, Starbuck. Don't do anything stupid," Kenzi said.  
>"Copy that, Daphne," Starbuck said.<p>

Kara started her routine flight when suddenly she spooled up the FTL drive on the Raider.  
>"Starbuck what are you doing," Kenzi asked, although she had a feeling she knew.<br>"Daphne, what the hell is she doing," Lee asked.  
>"I don't know, sir," Kenzi answered.<p>

Back on Galactica, Dee notified the Commander that Starbuck was on the wireless for him.

"I believed you, believed in Earth,h Kara said.  
>"What are you doing, Starbuck," Adama asked.<br>"Bringing home the cat, sir," she responded.  
>"We can talk about this," he said.<br>"No, I don't think so," Kara said.  
>I want you to, remember one thing. I do not regret anything that I did. Be sure that whatever you're gonna do, you don't regret it later, do you understand me," Adama said.<br>"I guess we'll find out,h she said before spooling up the FTL drive.

"Galactica actual, this is Apollo. She's jumped away. Repeat, Starbuck and the Raider have jumped away," Lee said.

Kenzi leaned her head back in her pilot's chair, unable to believe what her sister just did, not only to her, but to the Commander.

"Unbelievable. She's crossed the line before but this is so far beyond the pale," Tigh said, frustrated at Starbuck's stunt.  
>"She wouldn't have done this on her own, she was coerced," Adama told his XO.<br>"No one coerces Starbuck. Believe me, I've tried," Tigh said, shaking his head at the thought.

"Dee, get me the President on Colonial One," Adama demanded, knowing exactly what happened to Kara and the Raider and who was responsible.

"She's on the line, sir," Dee said.

Adama looked at Colonel Tigh and said,"Bear witness, put on your headset." When Tigh complied, Adama turns his attention to the phone. "Madam President, moments ago, Lt. Thrace took the Cylon Raider on an unscheduled and unauthorized jump," he said.

"Yes," she responded. "Do you have any knowledge of this incident," he asked her. "Let's save some time here, Commander the question you really want to ask me is whether or not I asked Lt. Thrace to take the Raider to Caprica. And the answer to your question is yes," she said, matter-of-factually. "You and I talked about this," he reminded her. "Yes, we had." "We both decided it was a military decision," Adama reminded her again. Roslin thought her words carefully before speaking. She knew the Commander was pissed at what she had done and probably considered her notions those of some crazy woman. gMy responsibility as President is, first and foremost, to protect and preserve this fleet and its future. In the end, that outweighs any other consideration. It has to,h she said. "By taking the Raider, you've placed our people on the surface of Kobol in direct danger," Adama said, trying not to lose his temper. "I'm very aware of the danger our men and women are in on Kobol. I am also deeply aware of the danger this civilization will be in if I ignore the pursuit of this arrow," she said. "I'm going to have to ask you for your resignation, Madam President,h he said. "No," she said, defiantly. "Then I'm terminating your presidency, as of this moment," Adama told her. "Commander Adama, I will exercise the authority of this office until I am unable to do so, so if you want to stage a coup you're gonna have to come over here and arrest me," she said. "I don't want any blood shed," Adama said. "Of course you don't, neither do I. Neither does the press. They're here, by the way," she added, hoping that tid bit would keep him on Galactica. The commander looked at the Colonel "The press..." he said.

"They're recording every minute," she added. They ended their call, both knowing the Commander was going to come to Colonial One to arrest her. "Madam President, do you realize what this will do to the Fleet," Billy asked her. "The government survived the Cylon attack. It will survive William Adama," she said to him.


	27. Mutiny

DISCLAIMER: See previous

MUTINY

"Get over there," Adama said to Tigh.

Tigh nodded and called for some Marines, Lee and Kenzi to accompany him to Colonial One and arrest the President.

Kenzi didn't think it was a good idea, but no one had asked for her opinion and, she'd learned early in her career, to not volunteer her opinion unless asked.  
>She felt herself being rushed out of CIC behind Lee and onto a waiting Raptor to arrest the President.<p>

She caught Lee's eye and saw the internal war he was raging with himself. She wished she could tell him how she felt, but Colonel Tigh was sitting between the two of them and that made communication impossible.

She couldn't understand why the Commander was taking this apparent slap in the face from the President so personally. She didn't know if he was more upset that the President had done what she wanted or that Kara had admitted the she was upset that she had believed in him and he'd lied to her. Kenzi could understand Kara's disappointment. They'd been disappointed by the men in their lives for years. This was crushing to Kara because she loved the Commander like a father.

They boarded Colonial One, Kenzi behind Lee with Colonel Tigh in the front.

They entered the President's location and found themselves standing off with the President's security team.

Kenzi didn't like the look of the whole situation and was greatly distressed that it had resorted to this.

"Madam President, no one needs to get hurt here," Colonel Tigh said.

Roslin faced him, defiant. "Then why don't you get off my ship, Colonel," she said.

"I am placing you under arrest," Tigh said.

The President held her ground and Kenzi had to applaud her. Despite knowing how Tigh and Adama felt about what she had done, she didn't give in to Tigh's commands.

Kenzi saw Lee wavering in his aim on the guards with the President and she knew what he was thinking.

"No... no, we're not doing this," Lee said.

"I'm in command here, Captain," Tigh yelled at him.

"Colonel, this is wrong," Lee said.

Kenzi cringed when Tigh made his next statement.

"You're relieved. Fall back! Madam President, I," Tigh started to say then Lee pulled his sidearm and held it at Tigh's head.

"LEE," Kenzi couldn't help but scream.

"Men, lay down your weapons," Lee ordered, his gun still at Tigh's head.

"Have you lost your frakkin' mind," Tigh asked.

"Colonel, tell these marines to fall back," Lee demanded.

"This is mutiny. You know that," Tigh warned him.

"I do and you can tell my father that I'm listening to my instincts. My instincts tell me that we cannot sacrifice democracy just because the president makes a bad decision," Lee said.  
>Kenzi, hand on her weapon, was debating if she should draw it. She agreed with Lee, but she would never have pulled a gun on Tigh. No matter how many times she'd thought about it. It went against everything she believed.<br>The President turned to her Security team. "Put your guns down," she ordered.

"Madam... Madam President, stand back," Lee requested.

"Put your gun down, Captain. I will not have bloodshed, neither your men nor my people, on the _Colonial One. _Put your gun down. All of you. Please, put your gun down," Roslin said.

Kenzi saw the defeat in Lee's eyes as he lowered his weapon which was immediately taken by Tigh. Two Marines grabbed him and placed him in cuffs. Tigh looked at Kenzi.

"You agree with him," he asked her.  
>Kenzi stared at Lee. She did agree with him, but not his tactics.<p>

"Do you really care what I think? You'll just arrest me also and then what would happen," Kenzi said, lifting her chin in defiance.

"You with him on this and you will be in the brig," Tigh said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"You can't throw me in the brig for holding an opinion," Kenzi said.

Roslin broke the stalemate between Kenzi and Tigh.

"Let's go," she said as she was escorted by two Marines and the handcuffed Captain Adama.

As they were leaving the ship, Kenzi stopped and turned around to face Tigh.

"For the record, I agree with Lee, totally, 100 percent. I don't agree with his actions. I think what the Commander ordered you to do is wrong, however I would have handled my disagreement of the orders a bit differently than the Captain. Although, I do think he got his point across," she said, before racing to catch up to Lee.

The Marines refused to allow Kenzi to speak with the 'prisoner.' She sat in the co-pilot seat and endured the flight back to Galactica.

She waited for the Marines to deboard with Lee, before exiting the ship herself.

She walked behind Lee, feeling wretched at the turn of events.

She entered CIC and stood next to Lee. She wasn't able to talk with him and it was driving her crazy.

They arrived in CIC in time to see the Commander congratulate the Raptor crew of Boomer and Racetrack on their rescue of the survivors on Kobol.

"Congratulations to both of you. You carried out a very difficult and dangerous mission, and you did it...despite any...personal misgivings you may or may not have had...and for that I'm very proud. Thank you," Adama said.

Racetrack took the Commander's outstretched hand and shook it. "Thank you, sir," she said.

"Thank you, sir," Boomer said.  
>Before anyone could react, Boomer reached for her sidearm and fired two shots into the Commander. Everyone pounced in different directions.<p>

"DAD," Lee screamed, reaching for his father as he fell back on the table in the middle of CIC.

Kenzi rushed to the Commander as well, taking his hand and trying to stanch the blood that was pouring out of his chest.

"Dad," Lee said, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness at seeing his father in this state.  
>Kenzi's heart hurt for him.<p>

Tigh called for the medics and was quickly informed that Cottle was off ship doing rounds.

"Get him to sick bay," he said.  
>The medics rushed to the Commander and, with the help of the Marines, loaded him on the stretcher.<p>

Lee started to follow them to sick bay, when Tigh stopped him and ordered him to the brig.  
>"Dammit, Tigh! HE'S MY FATHER," Lee screamed at the XO who turned a deaf ear to his pleas.<p>

Lee was dragged to the brig, not knowing what was going on with his father.

"Colonel, that is the Commander's only son. Don't you think Commander Adama would want his son by his bedside, not in a jail cell," Kenzi pleaded.

"He should have thought about that before he went against his father," Tigh said.

"You really are a clueless son of a bitch aren't you? You have no idea how to deal with people. You have no compassion for anyone. If it wasn't for the Commander your sorry ass would probably be drunk in a gutter somewhere, if you didn't manage to kill yourself first," Kenzi said.  
>"That's enough, Lieutenant. I can put you in the brig," Tigh said.<br>"Why? I haven't done anything except verbally berate you for your actions. If you don't need me, I'm going to stay with the Commander. I want him to know that Lee didn't abandon him and that he at least has one family member on this ship that cares. Lee didn't want to go against his father, but, just like his father, he saw something wrong and couldn't blindly follow it. Simple as that, sir," Kenzi said.  
>Tigh didn't say a word. He wouldn't have the chance because Kenzi's back was the only thing he saw as she rushed out of CIC to see the Commander.<p> 


	28. Agreeing, In Principle

DISCLAIMER: See previous

AGREEING, IN PRINCIPLE

She arrived in sick bay and inquired about the Commander's condition.

"He needs surgery. I've got him stable, but I don't know how long that will last," Ishtay said.

Kenzi was about to speak when Colonel Tigh entered and asked about the Commander's condition as well.  
>"He needs a doctor to perform this surgery," she said.<br>"Can you do it," Tigh asked.  
>"Possibly. But I'm only a medic, not a doctor," Ishtay said.<br>"Today you are," Kenzi said before turning around and going to the brig.

She found Lee standing behind the bars speaking with the President.

He was telling Roslin what happened with his father. Kenzi was appalled at the amount of blood on Lee's hands.

"Lee," she said, stepping toward him.

"Lieutenant, you cannot speak with the prisoners," Venner said to her.  
>Kenzi looked at him. "You can throw me in here too if you would like for not listening to you. I'm not going to do anything to try to free them, so can you just trust me," she asked him.<p>

Venner looked the other way and went outside. He knew he'd be in trouble if he was found to have left the prisoners unguarded, but Kenzi had promised she wouldn't do anything to help the President and Lee and Kenzi had always been honest with him.

"How is he," Lee asked.  
>"He needs Doc, but he has Ishtay. She'll do what she can," Kenzi said.<br>"I'm sorry you're dragged into this," Lee said.  
>"So am I, but we'll talk about this later. I agree with your idea that we shouldn't throw away the President over one bad decision, but I can't see pulling a gun on Tigh, no matter how much I hated him," Kenzi said.<br>"I didn't know what else to do," Lee said.  
>"You mean you didn't think before you reacted," Kenzi said.<br>"Yeah," Lee said.  
>They heard commotion down the hall and Kenzi realized she needed to leave Lee and return to CIC.<br>"I love you," she said, kissing him through the bars.  
>"I love you, too. Will you let me know about dad," Lee said.<br>"You know I will," Kenzi said.

Venner came back inside.  
>"Tigh's on his way. You gotta get out, Lieutenant," he said.<br>Kenzi nodded and ducked out the door. She managed to get out of the brig and into a connecting corridor before Tigh came into the corridor. She slowed her breathing and headed to CIC. She knew this could end several ways. Unfortunately, those several ways involved someone dying.

***End of the first installment. We'll see how things go in the second installment.*** -mereditholiver


End file.
